


月杜

by yuwenqingcheng



Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [9]
Category: Ensemble Stars!(Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Summary: |酒吞兄弟paro为《御伽草子》中酒吞童子故事衍生|因故事发生年代为日本平安时期 人物说话方式会在尊重原作基础上多一些那个时期的韵调
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605388
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> |酒吞兄弟paro   
> 为《御伽草子》中酒吞童子故事衍生  
> |因故事发生年代为日本平安时期 人物说话方式会在尊重原作基础上多一些那个时期的韵调

寒空沉沉，以红代梦。  
一霎好风席卷，地狱的夜樱压着肆意号叫了起来，谓数不清的落红在胧明的圆月下悉数干净地逝去，枝低复偃，倒挂未堕于地下，分层似叠于林间。  
风止林初静，这庭院里再次满盈了某个大人物强得发寒的鬼气。

那位大人物大概在渡廊旁坐了二三个时辰，渡廊这侧，正好能将这一处宫中庭院的风景净收眼底。侍候他的小鬼们早已明了他的习性，要没有什么急事，从不敢去打扰这位大人赏月观景。  
因而，在这个注定发生一系列故事的月见夜，一个小鬼急遂的脚步踏乱了这沉寂的庭院，仿佛有什么大事要和大人物急急说起，甚至于差些一个趔趄摔进了渡廊下的泉水里头。待他终于缓过神来，不远处那黑发黑袍的侍奉之人坐在遍地红片，胧明淡月之中，竟直如渊际般遥不可及。  
“真吵啊……这夜色都被汝搅得不安宁了。”  
侍候的大人明显的不悦，分明是在他原有的气质上平添一层寒意，小鬼吓得不轻，他还刚做这位大人近侍没多久——也正是因为这一点，当鬼王转过了头，露出了面容之后，他几乎是即刻被擒捉住了魂魄，瘫软在了原地。  
宛若夜色浸染过的黑发尾端微微翘起，衬着洁白如月的面庞和端正的五官，而最令观者震撼的莫过于鬼王的红眸，迷梦般的醉红，大概浸泡过无数的深红夜樱，尔后从漫无边际的血色落英里，自然地深深攫住了对视者茫然的灵魂。  
这种美丽几乎不分男女，只不过因为明显的打理头发方式和身材才能确信对方是男性。地狱的月光从他长而纤细的一对鬼角流连而下，浸润满了这张脸。  
人类或鬼都喜欢展示力量，打动人的灵魂，让庸俗之辈怜悯或害怕。而鬼王他根本没有刻意这样做，却是令观者想不出有什么比这更绝妙的展示力量的方式了——光是远远看见这张脸，就浑身净是发寒的凛凛之气。那确实是王的姿态，也是美的能融进这夜色的存在。  
只是不知为什么，那双红眸显得那么悲伤和深感无趣，同困扰这鬼魄的思想的幻象相比，哪怕极致的景色都根本不值一提。

极致的，人类无法企及的美丽，是地狱的鬼王的尊容。

但这还不完全是这个近侍被吓得魂飞魄散的原因，当他牙关打着颤，勉强说清了究竟是什么事后，那鬼王眼中的神情，竟极大地变化了。仿佛几百几千年来，都没有什么事给他这么大震撼似的。他压根没打算详细地再问问近侍，径直站起身，感受自己寝宫那块的鬼气，某种微弱的变化使他瞳孔放得更大了。他没做任何犹豫，立即往自己的寝宫走去。  
那近侍仍有些发愣，随后急忙跟上了鬼王，稍作心情的平复后，他感到鬼王身上的气质虽引鬼恶寒，却多是威严的意思——并不像那位，和鬼王长得极其相似，好像受了重伤的不速之客身上散发的气质，比起天生贵族的威慑，更多是无底美丽的危险感。  
可是，那人怎么会直如鬼王的胞弟似的，长得和鬼王这样酷似？以至于自己看见鬼王的面容时差些跌坐在地上，为二人酷似的容貌而震惊。这不速之客又怎么会突然出现在鬼王的寝宫，他要自己马上找鬼王来又有什么事？


	2. Chapter 2

平安京时期，醍醐天皇在位时，京都周边的丹波国有一座巍峨高山，叫做大江山，山上有一个赫赫有名的恶鬼，也就是被后世称为酒吞童子的那一位。  
因为这鬼前无古人后无来者的强大，关于他的传闻无数，且越传越可怖，常见的，诸如夜间下山劫掠，并将国色天香的妙龄少女掳来糟蹋蹂躏，吸血啖肉。这传闻十分渗人，致使京城内人心惶惶，为人父母的几乎没日没夜的担忧自家女儿的安危。  
实际上不仅是人间，地狱里也在纷传这样一位恶鬼的存在，有这样力量的恶鬼为什么要在人间作妖，而不在地狱争个权霸？没多久，又有了新的传言，而这传言似乎十分的可信：一个见过那酒吞童子的小鬼声称，那酒吞童子就是现今鬼王的弟弟。那小鬼怕听者不信，还详尽描述了番酒吞童子的样貌，而散播传闻的鬼里头显然也是有知道鬼王容貌的，因而这传闻越发的翔实了起来，什么兄弟争权，为了做王把同样实力的弟弟逼去人间，诸如此类的，但其真实性仍存疑问，毕竟大部分鬼连现今鬼王的样子都没有机会见过，更不必谈知道他还有个弟弟。  
这些传闻此刻纷乱地塞在了紧跟着鬼王身后的近侍脑子里头，而鬼王此时并不让他跟着自己进寝宫，且在寝宫外设下结界，将这寝宫暂时和外界隔绝开来，而近侍只能独自在宫外困惑，不可能得到任何解答了。  
至少，那酒吞童子，大概真的是鬼王的弟弟吧。

今宵剩把银釭照，犹恐相逢是梦中。  
尽管已经在见到前感触到了弟弟的鬼气——象征着鬼间差异，力量悬殊的气息，越是得道强能者的鬼气越是强大不可忽视。然而弟弟的鬼气虽不失往日的威慑之意，这气息却极度的微弱，形如遭受了什么重创一般，但此刻见到了弟弟的本尊，鬼王自然是全然明白了。  
久别重逢的胞弟……酒吞童子因为等候多时，已经体力不支昏了过去。  
地狱里，贵族的服饰仍旧是直衣为主，然而选色却和人间不同，甚至于完全相反。例如现今地位最高的鬼王自己，穿着的便是纯黑红纹的直衣。眼前的酒吞童子穿着的和自己颜色一致的黑色狩衣，只不过显得凌乱欠打理，袖端的袖括也没有系上，指贯的裤管残破还沾着血迹。比起这些百年未见的弟弟的伤迹，酒吞童子身上深浓的酒意给了鬼王更强的刺激，他皱着眉被这酒味逼得向后退了几步，仿佛刚从一个宿醉的噩梦里逃脱。  
——这些年该是喝了多少酒，多稀烂醉生梦死地活着，才能有这么堕落深浓的酒气啊？  
可即便是被这样的酒气包裹着，酒吞童子也没有颓唐地摊在自己的寝榻，单只是斜倚着寝榻旁的几上，仿佛只是在做一个并不美好的梦的贵人姿态。  
是啊，明明弟弟和自己一样，都是贵室之子，也是最强的恶鬼。弟弟是怎么变成了这个模样？  
“凛月。”  
鬼王在说完才意识到自己的声音发颤。他直接叫了弟弟的本名，但没有任何回应。凛月身上微弱的鬼气提醒着自己，若再不做任何的救挽，可能这暂时的昏睡会成为永眠。

褪去熏熏酒气，肥大脏乱的狩衣和指贯后，弟弟身上只有柔软的黑色单衣和白衣。他仍和当年离开自己时一样瘦削，如今的状态使他看上去显得更加脆弱。  
鬼气的盛衰也是鬼存在状态的表露，弟弟无疑是遭受了重创才会变成这个模样。细若游丝的鬼气，莫不是身体被谁斩断过了吗？鬼王小心地把对方抱在自己的膝上，这躯壳已然像将散魂魄，冰冷彻骨。他托起了酒吞童子的头部，在施术前再次观察了久未见面的弟弟的面孔。  
在鬼王的眼中，那是张胜于自身美丽的面容，和自己一样端正优美的五官多几分稚气，修剪得比自己稍短的头发末端微微翘起，和自己一般颜色的红眸如今紧闭着，仿佛这灵魂已经永远沉睡了。  
哪怕是这样，自己唯一的弟弟，这世界里头，唯一能给自己归属感，让自己不苦于孤独，曾给自己无数往昔美好回忆的存在；世间唯一能唤起自己——朔间零这一身份的共鸣的存在，终于又再次回到了自己的身边。  
零带着诸多的复杂情绪，对着弟弟形状美好的嘴唇亲吻下去。他已经用自己的尖牙咬破了舌头，血液合着津液流入对方的嘴中，里头有自己的鬼气可以给弟弟做暂时的补充。零试图搅弄对方口腔，但这一举动使他明确感受到了异样毒物的存在，他暂时停止了鬼气的渡送，转而手间生出纸符咒，贴在了弟弟的额前。  
稍作沉吟后，凛月便由着符咒的力量咳嗽着吐出了大量的透明液体，里头还混着血，通过气味零分辨出这是某种酒，但顷刻后，零就意识到这酒对鬼而言是一种剧毒，而这样的神酒，人类是不会有的。  
“‘神变鬼毒酒’……谁给凛月喝下这样的东西？！”  
仿佛是顺应自己忍不住脱口而出的惊异，凛月在剧烈的咳嗽后终于有些恢复意识的意思，他的神志还没有完全恢复，眼睛只浅浅开了条模糊分辨周遭形状轮廓的缝隙，吃力地伸出手试图抓住什么。  
“唔嗯……”  
零捉住那只苍白骨节分明的手，和它交握着。这个举动唤醒了凛月的记忆，再凭着刚钻进自己体内的鬼气和逐渐恢复的先前记忆，他逐渐明白了自己身边这个人是谁。继而那惺忪的睡眼睁大了，仰视着颔首看着自己的零。  
这一瞬，现实与刹那交合了。  
即便气质和服装早已全部改换，但只要是那样的眼神的话……哪怕有更加天翻地覆的变化，自己仍旧能第一眼得知他是谁。

“呼啊……呼，还想再睡一会……不过被鬼王陛下叫醒，可是我的殊荣啊。”  
最后一句话全是讽刺的语调，零并不在乎那阴阴的话中刺，他难得温柔地说了话。  
“多年未见了……有太多的事想问，汝的事我也听闻了不少……另外，叫吾辈兄长就好，凛月。”  
对方似乎并不领情，但零知道最初凛月看向自己，眼中的释然并不是错觉。  
“是么……都已经这样了，还希望我叫你哥~哥？”凛月故意拉长了尾音，他歪了歪头，嘴上全是苦笑，“也是，毕竟现在是我狼狈地逃回来，要向你求助。”  
未等零再说什么，凛月收起了嘲讽，正了正色和零对视。  
“我差点就死掉了——酒醉以后状态不佳，被几个人类斩下了头，要不是拿全身的鬼气幻成躯体挡下那一刀，我恐怕连逃回这里都做不到。”  
分明是刚经受无比惨烈的结局，却只是寥寥草草地一句话带过。零明了弟弟的自尊不容这样的伤害，因此只是将那只手握得更紧，却忘记了，自己的手也是冰冷的，他无法给予凛月任何温度。他无法再去想凛月被斩下头颅的场面，光是随意地勾勒画面，自己的后颈似乎也有阵阵凉意。  
“既然回到了吾辈身边，就毋需再细想这些了。”  
明明脑海中有更多的话语，没事了，不要再害怕，零终于可悲地意识到自己再也说不出这样的温柔絮语了——他已然不是百年前，还只是朔间凛月兄长的朔间零了。这种变化使他自己都觉得悲哀，为了从这种情绪里脱逃，他索性再次不由分说地亲吻着凛月。  
弟弟起初有一些抗拒的意思，最终大概因为毒酒的效力自己稍作动弹都费力，再加上自身鬼气尽失，他接受了这个强硬的吻。比起鬼气的补给，零更像是借由这一公事发泄着欲望，激烈地口舌碰撞使虚弱的凛月几乎无法配合对方张翕，数分钟后他几乎是无法再忍受的勉强推开零的脸喘着气，唇角垂挂着无法吞咽的带血湿液。收手的零将那滴液体用手抹去，让弟弟的头部倚在自己的胸膛上。  
零知道自己做得有些过火，甚至他原本还不想做得这样激烈——原本凛月身上浓重的酒气此时非但没有使自己嫌恶，反倒如毒香一般引诱着自己以至于不想放开他。混着血液、琼浆的香气，是明知道有一踏即陷的危险，仍能让游人忘乎所以前去的魔境。  
这使本就不知道该如何和数年未见的弟弟沟通的零，越发无法控制自己了。  
“差不多收敛一点吧，兄长。我回到这儿可不是为了和你续旧情的。”  
彷如看透了身侧这人的想法一样，凛月毫不犹豫地冷然发了声。勉强能救急的鬼气使自己恢复了不少，凛月偏过头，甚至于不愿看向零的脸，视线茫然地周转在寝宫的纸门上，大概是在凝神遐想吧，不知神思飘摇到了哪处，他竟无声地笑了起来。  
“如果只在自己构造的温室里成长，只会变得脆弱……呐，自从住在那大江山上的铁城里头，我已经有许多年没有好好看过夜樱了。”  
凛月自顾自的话零并不能完全明白，但弟弟失神的模样使自己只想把他抱得更紧。  
“那些武士在准备杀我之前，陪酒助兴了几天，让我打消了戒心~♪最后那个夜晚，在我酒困的时候，竟唱了什么‘春风拂岩屋，吹折满树花’。现在听来分明是讽刺我的歌，让我的头颅如风吹花瓣般的落地。但是那时，我却只想起了地狱的夜樱……那些凋落的红瓣漂浮在庭院的泉水里，你在远处欣赏它们的样子，我都还记得。”  
啊啊……既然不再愿意接纳自己，又为何要故意说出这段往事刺痛听者呢？零只觉得一具空虚僵死的梦魂被搁置在他被冷落的胸襟，以它冷漠寂静的安息，时而鸣啭的往昔，一次又一次嘲弄着自己依旧热烈的痴心。  
他脑海全是那纤细身躯在满目红色的往昔回忆——当他一人独自坐在渡廊上时，这种幻视常常会出现，凛月一身黑衣漫步在花林里，轻轻弯下身，整个人便弯进了夜华的深浓里头，夜阑人寂，只有衣物拂地綷縩作响，浑圆的木屐时而清脆的跫音。  
江流宛转绕芳甸，月照花林皆似霰。  
自己正沉醉得出神，蓦的，就明白了不过是朝云聚散，往事在自己选择了命数后就只成了一觉醒来只留下朦胧影像的幻夜，且和自己这不能见光的魂魄一样，是在白日里消失得无影无踪的梦。  
明明现在凛月又重新回到了自己身边，为什么这不可向迩的感触仍消散不去？  
“汝当初要是不离开吾辈的话，倒是可以经常赏樱了。这庭院的夜樱开的正盛，汝好些了就可以出去看看。”  
零只能这样试探般的作答，凛月并不回答他。接连的无视和逃避使零捉摸不透他的想法，正当零思忖着弟弟对自己到底还留着多少怨怼，怀里明显的动作使他回过神，凛月吃力地撑着地板脱离了自己，歪斜地背对着零站了起来。  
“总算有点恢复了……嘛，樱花，有机会我会好好看看的。不过眼下，我还得回去收拾烂摊子。”  
“汝现在回去，和送死有什么区别？”  
“真麻烦啊……看在你让我恢复精神的份上，勉强陪你聊聊也不是不行。兄长也知道的吧，我在人间建了一座铁堡，与许多妖鬼在里头享乐。原先还算安分，不知道从什么时候起……堡里弥漫着一种让鬼失神发狂的淫靡秽气。”  
凛月像是隐瞒什么似的，在这刻意顿了顿。  
“但是我整日喝酒昏睡，懒得去管束，自觉自己修炼的鬼术算高，不会被侵染，也任由小鬼们闹去了~但现在不同，铁堡多半已经被毁了，那秽气四散是迟早的事，铁堡里有让小鬼们回去地狱的通道，要不去管束，不管是地狱还是人间，都会非常之糟糕了。”  
毫不畏惧零稍有高声的质问，凛月的回答很冷静，而他眼中耸动的情绪分明也在诉说一个事实——实际上，凛月自己也没能幸免被那秽气侵蚀，那身上散不去的酒气多半也有些秽气的掺和。或许正因如此，凛月一反懒惰的常态，才会如此地坚决要立刻前去毁灭吧。  
“这样吗……那秽气是什么来头？被完全侵染的话，又会如何？”  
面对零的问题，凛月似乎是因为觉得麻烦犹豫了一会要不要作答，才回了话。  
“啊……虽然没有确切证据，但我觉得源头应该是很强的蛇蛊。完全被秽气侵蚀的小鬼，大概连鬼都不算了，只是个被自己欲望驱使，完全坏掉、丧失理智的行尸走肉，没有解药的话只能完全消灭。”  
于人类而言，卑鄙与崇高，恶毒与慈悲，憎恶与喜爱总是能在心中并行不悖，妖魔与恶鬼的情感虽然大多趋于负面，却仍旧是有血有肉的有着爱憎的。连凛月都会被侵蚀，显然这秽气十分可怖。要这地狱完全充满了那样的怪物……零不禁皱着眉头。  
即便如此，此刻也不能让这样虚弱的凛月离开。  
覆在对方肩上的手被对方毫不犹豫地掸开，凛月甚至连头也没有回，也没有打算穿回正装的打算，直到他发现寝宫的纸门施了术无法打开，才烦躁地发了声：“不要妨碍我。”  
“吾辈不会让这样的汝回去。”  
零的声音沉稳而坚决，并且慢慢上了前。  
“我这可是在为鬼王的统治顺利着想呢，怎么，你阎王当得厌烦了？想从我身上找找乐子？”  
多半这句嘲讽当真说的过分了，凛月在零眼里看到了明确的怒火，但他并不在乎。说到底，这貌似是兄长的家伙惹自己生气的次数难道还少吗？  
“嘛，虽然我是个随便的人，但有些事我还是想提醒下鬼王陛下……  
要让我依附着谁，和谁捆绑一起存在，借由着谁的荣光当个附属品的话，我可是会让这样想的家伙直接从这世上消失的。”  
话音渐渐落毕，红眸之中的感情也渐渐澄明。那决意一分一分地清晰，零内心的悲哀也一分一分沉积，痛苦得几乎使他无法动弹。

为什么，这误会百年后也未能澄清呢？  
顷刻的重获之乐，有如遥遥美梦，唯有痛苦恒与这份感情相随。  
——可是啊……哪怕永远不会被汝理解，永远无法得到汝的回应，吾辈也依然会这样做。

稍许的停顿后胳臂再次被捉住，这一次力道很重，凛月有些慌乱了，他意识到了零想做些什么。  
“放手。”  
实际上，仍未从重创里恢复的酒吞童子完全不会是鬼王的对手。凛月即便挣扎，仍旧被对方拽到了床榻旁，在这过程里零也明确感到凛月被某种无形的，可怕的东西所占据，失去了自我控制的能力。这样的酒吞童子不具备去毁掉那秽气之源的能力，如此虚弱的身躯，恐怕只能被那无形的恐怖吞噬。  
——即便是要以对方最厌恶的方法行事，这份执念，也绝不会消泯。


	3. Chapter 3

凛月因为头昏脑涨，甚至不知道什么时候自己被弄成了跪在墙边，脸贴着墙面的姿势。身上的衣物由于对方胡乱的亲吻早已被拽开，堆叠在了腰际，大片的背脊和双臂完全裸露在了空气中。  
说到底，他是明知道自己是在逞强，并且自己根本没有恢复的情况下就想要逃离的——他无法道明自己为何恐惧待在零的身边，哪怕一炷香的时间都做不到。明明自己毫不畏惧他，或者说，是附在自己身上的秽气作祟，害怕自己要就此消失？  
然而此时在自己后穴里搅动的手指提醒着凛月，他是至少要在这位想和他交尾的大人身边待上一晚上了。  
形如猫科动物一样的本能，对于无法战胜的强者的屈服或是避让，使凛月干脆放弃了动作，任由对方摆弄自己，多跟手指合着温热液体探进窄小的穴口进行动作，没多久凛月就感到了酸软，连跪在地上都觉得费力。他伸出了手试图阻止零，然而这只手被对方擒住，顺势按在了要瘫倒下来的臀部上，使得凛月整个人继续被压在墙上。凛月并不想发出任何让对方感到满足的声响，但零显然不会放过他，手指捅得很深，抽插的速度也越见迅疾。凛月终于忍不住呜得叫唤起来，本能地扭动腰臀试图摆脱对方。  
后穴里令自己倍感羞辱的水声终于停了下来，体液已经浸湿了自己的大腿根部，满是水液的手指抽了出来，碰了碰仍在张翕的穴口，甩在自己臀瓣上的水滴不禁让凛月庆幸自己现在不必去看紧贴着的蛆虫的脸，连这样一点侥幸也在之后的举动里彻底打消。湿润的手指先是揉弄着自己的乳首，继而捏着自己的下颌强硬地要凛月偏过头去。  
合着对方衣袖的香气，凛月不得不承认这的确是张顶好看的脸，换作他人，多半听了几句蜜言就会心旌摇荡，但不得不承认，虽然自己从未试图去了解，但他确实了解零。  
因而凛月也能明确体会到，对方在这双血色红眸里的灵魂的无底悲哀，和他这孔武有力的形象对比，那悲哀是如何软弱。也许因为这种软弱，某种受尽折磨，深感绝望的结局，也就由此能够预见了。  
零深深地叹了口气，继而亲吻着这张拒绝自己的冰冷的脸。  
“呜……！呜唔…………”  
巨大侵入物的刺激使凛月整个人都绷紧，而对方没有停下这个吻，眼中几乎强硬的压迫感和按住自己头部的气力，使凛月知道本能的抗拒不可能被允许。性器一寸寸进入的同时，零将双腿挤入自己的双腿之间，腿被生生分开使对方的性器捅得更深。无法逃开，凛月在这个极度痛苦的吻里感受到对方顶到了自己身体的最深处，无法以叫声发泄使他只能死死掐住零禁锢自己的手臂。直到零多次抽动，确认了进入顺畅后，自己被牢牢钳制的头部才被放开。  
没有给凛月向自己恶语相向的时间，性器开始快速地在凛月体内冲撞。仍在喘气的凛月被突然接连不断地侵犯折腾得尖声叫唤，通过分辨声音的变化，零感觉到了凛月的敏感点所在，开始接连不断的顶弄那一处。弟弟被撕裂开一样的叫声起初让零觉得有些疚痛，但接连的进犯后他不禁麻木，甚至于想让这张抽泣发着抖咬牙的脸被侵犯得求他停下来——哪怕他明知道，凛月是不可能说那样的话的。  
长时间的激烈抽插使仍旧虚弱的凛月没有气力再直起腰，任由零将自己按在墙上，不要说反抗，凛月恐怕连思考都想直接放弃了，索性干脆忘了自己是谁可能是最好的打算。他的额头倚着墙，麻木地听着啃咬自己后颈皮肤的零的吐息，整个背部和小腹以下几乎没有任何气力，腹部堆积着酸痛感，双腿也早已跪得发麻。许久的顶弄后零咬住了对方的耳根，悉数射在了凛月的体内。  
身体里温热的液体和皮肤再次碰撞发出的声响使凛月终于恢复了些许意识，他死死闭上了眼浑身打着颤，感受着白衣蹭着自己挺立的乳首和微微翘起的性器，身体后方液体顺着那根侵入物流下，沾在自己腿根，再从腿根滑到发麻失去知觉的下体。  
性器抽了出去，零松开了按在自己腰腹和臂膀的手，并再次把自己抱在怀里，似乎是想查看自己的状况。腹部一片狼藉，穴口酸软到无法张翕，下体麻痹且时而被碰触产生的电流感使凛月不愿睁开眼面对。过度的疼痛使他几乎没有任何快感可言，仿佛这场突然的性事只不过是对方对自己方才那番冷言冷语的教训而已。  
因为激烈的动作，抚摸自己脸的手难得有了些许温度，零不知此时是否该说出一些抱歉的话语，由此只是摩挲着凛月脸颊和脖颈上被自己折腾出来的啃痕。弟弟终究是缓缓睁开了眼，眼神明确地表明让零停下动作。  
“凛月。”  
没有任何的回应，对方再次闭上了眼。被向蛆虫一样对待的眼神使零试图说些什么，开口却除了叫对方的名字外什么也说不出。  
为什么，会积郁成这样深的误会呢？  
凛月的表情形如零重逢之初，在做着不安稳的梦。他的头发垂落在自己的膝盖上，漆黑如夜，昏暗的灯光似月光将它染黄。红夜樱般的双眼紧闭着，不知是花瓣垂倒进了怎样的黑洞里，只剩下惨白如纸的面孔。  
事已至此，至少收个尾吧。  
意识到自己被抱到被褥上，使凛月勉强地睁开了眼，湿润模糊的视线里他看见了零正把自己的双腿分开，攫住了两侧的脚踝，将仍然挺立的性器再次抵进了自己的穴口。早已声音沙哑的凛月只低低地发出了一声闷哼，明明自己已经累得随时可能昏过去，湿润的穴口仍旧将性器吞了进去。正面的抽动使凛月整个身体都在打颤，自己逐渐挺立的性器不断地撞向腹部。  
不知何时自己的双腿被放了下来，在两侧夹住了对方的胯部。自己性器被握住灵验了凛月内心不详的预感，零的手开始灵活地上下套弄，合着另只手将一边腿掰得更开，性器在后穴毫无怠慢地进出。前后的同时动作使凛月无法克制地叫唤着，双脚的脚趾蜷曲，因为快感的刺激无措地小幅度踢蹬。在高潮到来时凛月已经几乎要失神，发觉自己正茫然地盯着唐柜旁的熹微灯光。在后穴紧缩身体绷紧后，自身也悉数射了出来，白浊沾满了堆积在腰部的白衣，凛月已经无暇去查看这些，在快感的释放后就彻底失去了意识。  
零最终维持着俯身紧贴对方的姿势再次射在了弟弟的体内，身下那具貌似瘦弱的躯体几乎已经做不出任何动作，本就已经疲累不堪，再加诸刻意强硬的性事只能被折磨得完全昏死。  
“不知这样汝是否能醒酒呢……凛月。”  
零自顾自地说着，望向身边这张入睡的脸。转而他召出符咒，默念起了一些咒语。方才的举动给对方身体里充溢了大量自己的鬼气，虽然不能完全祛除弟弟体内明显的秽气，至少大部分无法再在这突然汹涌强烈鬼气的身体里停留。果然，白色的雾状形体从凛月身体里钻出上浮，又被空中的符咒化为虚无。  
这样就好，一旦秽气有了形体，也就不再可怕，便可以打倒。世上真正可怖的事物，往往都是无形的。  
——那些最珍重，最骄矜的东西也是。  
零遥遥看向这张沉睡的脸，仿佛一瞥月华坠入岑夜。  
不知是月色纵身跳入，还是黑暗迎接了它。


	4. Chapter 4

亡魂之声触摩着脸颊，三途河的水液浸透了全身，连微弱的呼救声都被吞没。周身分明空无一物，凛月却感到有无数无形之爪试图擒捉自己。  
即便被丢入冥河，已然是一副溺死前的狼狈模样，贵室之子的身份依然不会改变，那些亡魂也是清楚这一点，因而正争先恐后地渴望着自己吧。再一次试图挣扎时，无形的力量又将自己牢牢按住，欲念就着河水覆满了自己的周身，正因不可见也不可听到，无形的威胁使凛月更加害怕。  
明明只是想睡个午觉而已，醒来怎么就已经堕入河中？  
视线全然模糊了，口鼻表面被水液覆没，实则为无形之力遮蔽。消逝来得无比静谧，形同空中那轮亘古不变的红月，默然看着自己逐渐被亡魂吞噬。冰冷的河水让自己放弃了最后一丝逃离的希望，凛月闭上了眼，等待自己被蹂躏成碎片，被撕裂成虚无，无尽恶意的包裹使无力反抗的幼鬼彻底地屈服了。  
没有人前来救自己的……不，如果还有得救的可能的话，只有期待那个人前来了吧。身体被扯得好疼，甚至于让凛月无力进行任何的思考。  
那个唯一可能救下自己的人，只能是他不可。  
非是他不可……！

过于森冷的环境使凛月打了一个喷嚏，他恹恹地醒了，即瞬迷离之后，他意识到是因夜凉如水，致使自己那梦魂由此牵出。  
勉强挪了挪锦绸被褥一角，身上干净清爽，脏污旧服已经被换下，只裹着一件睡乱的黑小袖。漆黑以衬雪白的细柳腰肢，多半是某人的恶趣味。被重创后的缓慢恢复，毒酒残留的效力兼以某人的胡闹，使凛月感到自己没有任何气力，躯体疼痛不堪，只能吃力地扭头查看四周。是间宽阔的寝宫，但并不是自己最初见到零的那一间，周遭感受不到丝毫的鬼气。多半防止自己逃走，换了一处更便于圈禁的荒僻宫宇吧。  
冷彻的周遭，无法动弹的躯体，和小时候的遭遇倒真相似，难怪会在梦中遇见。  
虽然已经睡饱，凛月却并不打算动弹，正感到百无聊赖，不远处便传来纸门推开的声响，谨慎而优雅。即便听不到脚步声，强烈的存在感仍旧攀着对方鬼气钻进自己的脑海。凛月偏过头，任凭那恶鬼穿过御帐，缓缓走到了自己的身边。

唯一使凛月稍稍感到放松的，是零并没有再对现在的自己做什么多余的事。  
与上一次不同，零穿着最平常的狩衣，脸部也完全遮挡住，直到见到自己才揭下。再和着这岑寂夜色，显然是为掩人耳目才这般打扮。  
“抱歉，吾辈被这讨厌的身份拘束，过了数日才能自由走动，来照看凛月。”  
真是无关歉意的道歉。凛月笑了起来，那笑得好像不是因为凛月觉得有多好笑，而是零的举止做作得不堪推敲。凛月任由对方把自己打理好，小心地抱到寝宫外的高廊上。  
“汝身体好些了吗？”  
没有回应。凛月恹恹地倚着纸门，零自然知道弟弟仍旧记恨着自己几日前芳草夜的蛮横。他只得独自站在高廊上眺望四周。  
自己软禁凛月选的是一处水心宫殿，又有金谷打造，终年天上地下不缺飞英蝶梦。这一处甚至于连零的亲信都不知晓，只因零长时间的用咒术将其封锁，旁人甚至于根本无法发觉这华庭存在。地狱之月高挂空中，周遭烟水顿也多了枚红镜，虽无天上光彩但仍轮廓鲜明，别有一番情调。  
往日，零在廊上赏月，周遭总是有不少初到的侍者偷偷地在回廊屏风后望着他，惊艳于鬼王的姿容。即便此时含蓄地穿着不显眼的衣服，而光芒仍旧不可遮蔽，更感到其优雅高尚。然而直到自己凭暖阑干，凛月都未用正眼看过自己一眼。  
零心中暗暗叹了口气，毕竟是和自己一般地位的弟弟，自己又犯了他的自尊，怎么可能主动与自己说话呢？便又主动问了些衣服是否合身，睡的是否安稳等，皆没有什么作答，凛月把自己的不愿理会直直写在了冷若冰霜的面庞上。零知道多言只能是自讨无趣，不如查看下凛月的身体是否抱恙，确认无事离去便是了。  
“别碰我。”  
注意到零试图解开自己的单衣，凛月终于说了话。  
“只是看看汝身上的纸符是否还安好。”零没有停下动作，继续细心地解开衣带，褪下一半小袖，使凛月的背裸露了出来，上头贴了数张符文，是为了尽快消散弟弟体内的秽气和恢复鬼气用的，看上去效力已经用得差不多，零取了下来，继而将手中生成的新符再度贴上。这一过程中凛月只是低着头闭着眼不发一言，并没有感到污秽一般闪避，也没有任何感激的意思，零抚摸着弟弟的皮肤，仿佛在感触什么金枝玉器的质感，一点发尾留在脖颈上，发端的感觉十分丰富。他不自禁的感叹凛月的美，然而又生怕再次惊动了弟弟，在完成后他尽快地合上了弟弟的衣衫，牵拉领背，兀自站了起来。  
“不想和吾辈说话也罢，不过，自己要珍重自己。”  
知晓自己的话并不会有作答，零乘着满袖花香独自离去。

虽不愿与兄长对话，但兄长待自己不薄，没过几日，凛月便能自己起床走动，查看这所谓阆苑的细节。偌大屋中只有两种鬼气存在，一种是自己的，一种属于零，显然多年未有鬼进入过，但一切都打理得十分整齐，装饰也美观富丽，不论御帐锦屏，座位饰物，皆是御上所使用的标准来布置，而大多数家具早已放置了许久，似乎是零早早就备下，只等着什么贵人在这住着。  
其中究竟凛月无心去细究，自幼他便是被宠爱着长大，自然不觉得有什么惊讶，只当是零理所应当的对自己的侍弄。零之后几次前来也会带些玉带或者新的华服来，即便凛月对他仍旧是一无可亲之处，然而他并不觉得有多遗憾，时常是靠在凛月身旁不远处心满意足地小憩，或者独自在花前月下观景，仿佛只要身边有凛月在，即便是沉默他也无所谓。  
“放我走。”  
终于有一次，凛月主动开了口。  
零正端详着庭间落英之中掉在自己手里的一片红瓣，听到凛月难得说话便本能地转回头看他。凛月穿着自己挑选的深黑外褂站在自己身后，头发因为不周到的梳理显得有些散乱，仍旧未完全恢复的他看上去面庞瘦削，被黑衣衬的更白的肌肤，更显得弟弟瘦弱乏力。但凛月也由此散发出了隐约的病态美来，无论不仔细打理或是生病，他不同于俗物的高贵姿容仍旧能一眼看出，甚至于看见他之后，这庭院中的娇花晚红都黯然失色，不足为观。  
“语气不错，比汝之前说话显得有力气多了。”零温和地垂下手，任那片花瓣离去，“不过汝现在的这副样子，要说已经恢复成了往日的凛月也只是逞强而已。至少在安静养些日子，等体内的鬼气恢复到往常那样慑人再说罢。”  
“不用你管，臭虫。”  
“那么，难道汝觉得汝现在有能打败吾辈逃走的能力吗？”  
嘁。凛月明显地蹙着眉。零甚至于连眼神都没有一丝一毫的变化，只要感受那强烈存在感的鬼气，凛月便知道自己恢复的可怜的一点力量不过是穷鱼饵奔鲸。但这种被囚禁在笼中任由零摆弄的感觉使他由衷地厌恶，天知道，零现在是不是把自己当做他的金丝鸟来看待。  
零知道弟弟心里的芥蒂没那么容易解开，倒不如趁今天凛月难得愿意说话，自己顺着对方的心思说下去，好多了解一些弟弟这些年的过往。  
“汝是在担心汝的铁堡，还是渴望去享乐，吾辈都不甚在意，也无意追问。只要汝完全恢复了，吾辈自然会任汝离去。不过，但吾辈不甚明白的是，一向避讳诸多麻烦，行事低调的汝，怎么会做出劫掠佳丽，吸精啖肉之事呢？光是听上去，就不像吾辈熟悉的凛月所为。”  
“真吵啊，明明多少年没有见过我了，你自以为了解我什么？”  
“被说穿后的不悦……汝连这点也未变呢，凛月。”好似没看见弟弟阴冷的眼神似的，零径自说了下去，“而且汝只挑着美丽之人下手，这点也让吾辈感到不解……渴求美丽，甚至于肆意地去掠夺，这可不像汝啊。汝不会去做这种给自己增加极大麻烦的事，抑且……汝并没有要这样渴望美丽的理由。”  
不管零如何得知了这些情报，不过他还真是和过去一样观察敏锐，不错，凛月做这些并不是为了自己。即便自己有时会感到渴血，也绝不会选择如此张扬的方式前去进食，也毫无必要专挑美人，只要闻到的血液味道足够甜美就足矣。  
从这个角度想。“那家伙”对美的狂热还真是病态啊。  
“与你无关，我只不过是做我想做的事情罢了。”凛月的声音很冷淡，既然零已经猜出一二，自己也毫无必要否认现实，但也不想对他透露任何。  
对着刻意与自己隔阂的弟弟，零倒露出了释怀的笑容：“何必如此戒备吾辈，更何况，凛月有结交朋友，也愿意与周围交流，愿意去接触了。吾辈倒是会此感到十分愉快。即便汝的强大不下于吾辈，可汝从小就孤独一人，除了吾辈没有任何亲近的人，因此多年来，吾辈一直担心着汝的安危。”  
凛月露出了轻视的笑容，他歪了歪头：“才见到我不到一个时辰就把我按在墙上强迫交媾的渣滓，事到如今还要装什么好兄长吗？”  
的确，这件事是自己的过错，零发自内心地有些歉疚，自己百年如一日的渴望再见到弟弟，以至于看到弟弟那副靡乱的模样，竟一时没了秉性。  
“吾辈知道汝没法原谅那晚的失态，但吾辈的确没有轻视汝，或者想侮辱汝的意思……吾辈只是太想念凛月，而又怕汝就那样离开，便出此下策。而且……  
就算分别了百年，曾经情至各执半钗的事实，汝也无法否认吧。”  
啊。这还真是自己最想否认却无法否认的事。  
自己曾经居然会和这个篡位、欺君甚至于软禁自己的恶鬼做过情人。甚至直到离别前的前几夜，都还在与他胡乱地厮混。  
“臭虫果然是臭虫啊，连自己做了什么都忘了吗？也是，坐了百年的王位，看来是忘了自己怎么哄骗我和使着多么恶劣的手段才得到了王位的吧？我与你从那天开始就已经是破镜分钗，那金钗我也早已拿去换酒。”  
像是要格外羞辱零的自尊，凛月特意提了那只信物的下场，此刻他俯瞰着站在廊外的鬼王，连看零的眼神都形如看着厌弃的害虫。  
不错——零的王位本来不属于他，正属于他眼前的酒吞童子。  
“那么，汝又为什么会回来找吾辈呢？”  
并没有反驳自己，并没有解释缘由，似乎是感到这些都是不必要的，魔王直接抛出了一个哽住了凛月的问题。  
既然如此厌恶他、憎恨他，而当自己最为孤立无援的时刻，又为何第一念想就是回到零身边？为何又在交媾前不拒绝和他接吻，甚至还在他怀里和他谈起花时往事，多情个人忆？  
“那是因为我中了秽气。”  
凛月的话语冷若冰霜，而他本人也像已经厌弃这对话似的，缓缓移步进了寝宫，不再对零有任何的注意。直到连衣角都不能再被零看见，那些隐藏的带着芳香的罪恶，那些秘密，仿佛也就随着离去之鬼一同形消。  
路隔银河犹可借，世间离恨何年罢？


	5. Chapter 5

“凛月啊……  
真的非如此不可么？”  
那一日周遭一片漆黑，鬼灯尽灭，比起身后一片火光，身边的景色荒凉阴森得犹如魑魅。而自己看向这一片漆黑的前路，竟然没有一点害怕的意思。  
“能够毫无介怀地背叛我的兄长，居然还不死心吗？”  
手中擒捉的落红，难道还能回溯到含苞的起初吗？  
零看向那背影，当它每缩小些许，心中的缺失感便如破口般再撕裂几分，痛苦压得他几乎无法再开口。  
“虽然，询问汝可能会让汝更加的厌恶吾辈……但事已至此，如果不问的话，才会是吾辈永久的遗憾。  
难道这近百年的光阴，吾辈连丝毫的温存都不能传达给汝吗？”  
凛月并没有因为这话音落下而停步，他仍旧不改步调地走了片顷，才想到什么似的笑了，纹丝不动地站住，望着地狱的血月，对这见了万千次的月亮露出了无忧无虑地笑容。他不再是王，也不再是贵室之子，这百年来束缚他的一切终于形如这满目红樱般分崩离析了。  
“连鼎之轻重都已经问过的兄长，居然需要来问我这么皮毛的问题吗？”  
明确的蔑意含在了凛月话中的隐喻里，但他并没有急着再度离去。  
“也罢……既然是从此不用再见到你了，那我就难得一本正经地回答你吧。  
虽然和你这臭虫亲热过的事实我没有打算否认，但是我完全不明白我为什么会没反抗，大概‘缘分’这样的东西是上天注定的。不过，即便连与鬼王交尾的事我都能无所谓，鬼王要我做你笼子里的阶下囚，还是免了吧。”  
弟弟红色的眸子里没有任何多余的感情，只剩下纯粹无暇的恨意。那眼神如同利刃贯穿了零，在他试图去辩解自己的行为前，就已经彻底将他封喉。或许是周遭太过黑暗的关系，凛月的红眸明亮的如同闪烁，致使他看上去像落泪了一般。  
“要让我依附着谁，和谁捆绑一起存在，借由着谁的荣光当个附属品的话，我可是会让这样想的家伙直接从这世上消失的。”  
弟弟没有落泪——只是那受尽折磨的人内心的无尽悲哀，被自己幻化成了哭泣的面容吧。  
为什么，会积郁成这样深的误会呢？  
吾辈只不过，是想要汝不再痛苦而已——

“……唔。”  
凛月深酲初醒。身边半盏甘醴尚未饮尽，自己却不知何时早已浓睡。  
也许是自己身上充盈了太多对方的鬼气，梦魂总萦绕着那鬼，甚至于还似乎能听见那鬼的心声。真是让自己烦躁……凛月看向玉樽中倒影的面容，也许是因为头发久未打理散乱在脸上的缘故，自己的表情居然有些哀伤。  
弹指百年，凛月自然设想过零是否有什么难言之隐，然而，出于自尊，他当初连一个让零解释的机会都没有给他，就兀自离开了他。  
不再让自己痛苦，这话究竟是零鬼气所产生的幻觉，还是其本尊的心声呢？  
在尚未成为王之前，兄弟之中血统更纯正的凛月被选择为继任者，自打选定之日开始，自己便每天都要接受着残酷的试炼，每一次都被折磨到近乎魂飞魄散。在最终的试炼开始以前的某一日，原先的一切都被打破了，零和他的亲信一举推翻了原先的制度并杀戮了所有反对他们的鬼，政变成功后，零自行称了王。等到试炼后精疲力尽的自己回到宫中，早已物是人非。  
那日恍若昨日。  
随后自己立刻离开了地狱的紫阙，在人间漫无目的地周转着——实际上，那感觉并不坏。当自己抛弃了自己一直以来都以为是宿命的东西时，那生活还剩下些什么？  
列鼎错珍馐，清管随舞讴。行乐争昼夜，自言度千秋。大江山上的夜夜笙歌，金盏倡条最初是使凛月感到不适的，他本是贵族出身，过去的礼仪和规矩使他没法完全的放浪形骸。然而一旦克服了这种陌生感后，他猛然意识到自己本应可以这样自由自在，无拘无束，相比过去是何其的幸福。  
凛月习惯了自己身边的小鬼的生活方式，倒不如说，他自己也完全体会到了做着自己完全不在乎的事有多么快乐。不会有残酷的折磨，不会有各种戒律的束缚，更不会战斗到根本没法再站起——在人间，他几乎是最强大的恶鬼。  
他喜欢这种感觉，也无可救药地爱上了饮酒，得来了酒吞童子的恶名。在人间与地狱纷争无数，颠沛流离或者你死我活的时刻，他只顾在铁堡中饮到离形去智。微生尽恋人间乐，只有襄王忆梦中。那放荡的自由正如巫山云雨之幻梦一般——也只能是幻梦而已。  
梦后楼台高锁，酒醒帘幕低垂。如今，一切都已经断绝了。  
凛月失意地翻了那盏酒。一地的玉露里，倒映自己的一对长角宛若弯环。


	6. Chapter 6

零这段时间来得越发少了，兴许是忙着什么事务，而凛月也始终找不到逃离的办法，只能郁郁喝着兄长备下的酒。与弟弟不同，零日常几乎滴酒不沾，但进贡中酒总是占了大多数，零将这些酒悉数放在了寝宫，并不过问凛月如何处置。有时零前来看望，凛月甚至尚未酒醒，不过睡梦中的弟弟倒也听话不少，方便于自己给他治疗。  
凛月本担心零是否会在自己熟睡时再做什么，但零这段日子对自己只是以礼相待，没有做任何冒犯之事，把自己当做宝物般侍弄着。虽不会得到凛月的半分回应，也依旧每次都如此行事，丝毫不觉得厌倦。  
或许是自己总不理会他，零才想让自己在这待得更久吧……凛月烦躁地想着，既然得不到自由，不如整日沉溺在佳酿中，看看最后会是谁先做退步。  
而如自己隐隐的不安预感一样，平衡被打破的一天终归是来了。

那日凛月感到不妙，是从无意间发觉白气萦绕着红月开始的。  
起初只以为是自己未完全酒醒，便倚着凉风试醒酒面，继而彻底酒醒后，那萦绕的白气仍旧环绕着半个月亮，如同江面的迷雾般久久不去。  
在零篡位之时，自己曾看见地狱之穹显现二月，而此刻的佩玦月也同样是不祥之兆，又有什么灾祸要来折磨自己了？  
虽然稍有些警惕，但凛月不见得有什么慌乱，他握紧拳头，又松开手，在这一动作中他看见自己凝聚又涣散开的鬼气，已经足够深浓，虽然仍旧不及零，但要是应付一般的妖孽，定然是易如反掌的。不知是什么样的不详，使凛月下意识地在周遭走动了一圈查看有无异样，路过水边，他注意到水中自己的头发显得太欠梳理，甚至还在湖边整理了番面容。  
真是一点紧张感也没有啊……他不禁有些想取笑自己。然而就在此刻，自己嗅到的某种味道使他因为不得解惑而愣住了。  
兴许是自己的错觉吧，凛月竟嗅到了那股秽气的气味——自己大江山铁堡里头，久久萦绕不去，甚至于自己也没能幸免的欲蛊味道。  
但是造成这种灾难的始作俑者，是绝不可能出现在这附近的……究竟是怎么回事？气味越发逼近了，凛月下意识举起了手中的瑶觥，在酒中沾了一点自己的血，再洒酒于地。  
本是液体的血酒在自己的操弄下瞬间化为有着压迫力的茫茫黑雾，环绕住了酒吞童子，周遭一片黑暗，花前月色皆隐匿了行踪，只有黑衣黑袍的面首浸润在了夜气中，有如十六夜月。  
要是一般鼠辈，感受这力量的夜气，想必会悻悻地离去了。但那气味没有变淡，反倒像察觉到了猎物般，兴奋地汹涌开来。真像疯狗，凛月内心暗暗想到，对这厮他只觉得可悲而已。闯进自己夜气里的怪物会因为黑雾失去视线，但自己眼中，他们的行踪有如在阒无一人的旷野一般清晰。  
很快，那个不识好歹的鬼魅出现在视野中，不知是怎么进来的，凛月皱了皱眉，对方的鬼气相当强，但是因为被浓郁的秽气覆盖，感受不到这鬼原初的味道。然而凛月无所谓这种琐事，只要揪出这个不识趣的家伙，在他死前瞥一眼就是了。  
凛月伸出手，血线以极快速度削向那鬼，即便对方的灵敏度极快，也来不及闪躲。果然，凛月听到了肉块被切削的声音，对方因为受伤发出了低低地嘶吼，而那声音既似愤怒又如狂喜。方才凛月是对着那黑影的脖颈进行切断，但被那鬼避开了，只是切削掉了一部分肩膀，要对方有治愈能力的话，荏苒之间即可恢复。凛月看到那鬼在逐渐逼近着自己，而他更感到不适的，是他无法看清这鬼的长相——对方的身体完全被欲蛊覆盖了，如同罩了一层流动的面具，甚至连身长几许都无法判断。  
无妨，毕竟速度上还是自己占着优势，做如此感想后凛月继续伸出了极为锋利的血线，但令凛月蘧然的事紧接着生发了，对方极为迅速地冲向了自己，速度快过疾风，直接冲向了凛月，凛月蹙着眉轻松地躲开，虽然对方的战斗能力看上去的确不错，但是身陷自己打造的战场里头，注定只能做困兽之斗。  
让他有些惊讶的是对方竟然没有因夜气阻隔而无法闻到自己的鬼气，灵敏的嗅觉，漆黑的雾身，迅捷的动作，无端的狂热，疯狗，凛月再次暗暗想到。对方完全被兽欲控制着行事，既不能被称为鬼，甚至不能算其魂魄尚在，正是名副其实的“欲孽”。  
如此癫狂丧失理智，哪怕原先是何等强劲，也迟早要露出破绽。  
终于，凛月找到了能够一举结果对方的间隙，随后一刹他便逼近了那黑影，将他压制在身下，并毫无犹豫地伸出了手。竟然就在此刻，那秽之面具散开了——  
凛月怔住了，他意识到自己动也无法再动弹一下。  
明明那样恨他，憎恶他，为什么自己看到是他竟然没有办法杀了他？  
这秽气缠身的……居然会是零。

零如梦初醒般的望着弟弟，和弟弟在半空中动弹不得的手。  
一刹漫长如永夜。  
他并没有先前的记忆，只发觉自己浑身是伤，是被血线割伤的，而俯在自己身上的凛月，最善于操纵血线。而摆出如此姿态的凛月，显然是准备立刻结果自己的性命吧？  
虽不知是怎么回事，不过再不出手，自己大概要被凛月杀掉了。趁凛月这一瞬的犹疑，零一举逆转了形式，最终擒住了弟弟的手脚。等凛月吃痛着被自己的血线缚在了身旁时，零意识到自己的情绪有点失常。  
他试图保持一点理智，和凛月进行对话。  
“为什么？为什么突然要杀掉吾辈？”  
怎么会知道中蛊的是你……凛月本想要解释，他看着居高临下俯视自己的零和束手就擒的自己，话到嘴边便变化了。  
“怎么，踩死臭虫还需要理由吗？”  
奇怪，明明知道弟弟只是在说气话，明明弟弟突然想要杀掉自己，其中一定有什么古怪……可零只觉得什么东西渗入自己的身体，现在他心里只有无限的悲戚与悲哀。  
枉然，一切都是枉然，如何善待弟弟都不会得到原谅。  
“凛月……汝就这么恨吾辈吗？”  
那眼神冷到冰点。甚至连话语都不愿再说。  
我本将心向明月，奈何明月照沟渠。  
零没有意识到自己在混乱之中失控了，也没有意识到与自己融为一体的是何物——只觉得一个阴郁得可怕的念头是这样令自己舒服。他对弟弟一直存在的肉欲开始膨胀，无法似平常那般压抑住，这个念想几乎让他喉咙干渴，身体逐渐有了反应。欲念在他体内熊熊燃烧着，痛苦里掺杂着快感。  
无论如何，都想要得到他。  
事已至此，非如此不可。  
混着无比异样的情绪，零的红眸使凛月看到了让自己由衷害怕的东西，他感到那种狂乱炙热的东西不可控制，不详的预感使他甚至久违地感到恐惧。  
莫名和秽气融合了的零，选择藉由秽气变得疯狂了。


	7. Chapter 7

如果刚才杀掉这恶鬼就好了——凛月不止一次地后悔到，可他分明是知道的，再给他一次机会，他仍旧无法下手杀了零。  
自己真是悲哀又愚蠢。他死死闭上了眼。  
凛月被仍旧被束缚着手脚，被强硬拽拉到床褥上使他衣衫变得凌乱，但或许是自己方才打理了面容，此刻的自己看起来比平日还要齐整美丽。  
上席是熟悉的熏香味，绣被浓熏了沉水香，本是为了般配浅酌金船流霞的意趣，而此刻只能更加激发零的欲望。宽松的指贯只要解掉括绪就能轻松卸下，自己的双腿获得了暂时的自由，但在变得光赤后，又立即被再次束缚。  
此时已毫无必要对零说任何话，零的眼中只有肉欲，正热切地注视着自己的一举一动，全神贯注地听着自己的任何声响。甚至连平日隐藏在鬼王袖中的暗香，都被那野兽一般的呼吸掩盖了。  
“……呜。”  
脚趾一阵湿润温热的触感，使凛月下意识地发出悲鸣，自己的身体很敏感，加之周围十分清冷，毫无征兆的温热几乎使自己一阵哆嗦。  
零没有停下——坦诚而言，他无法分辨想要侵犯凛月的思想究竟是他发自内心，还是由什么怪异的东西在呐喊着，而那怪异恰巧占据了自己的躯壳。总之，至少这一切正由自己的身体在行进着。灵活的舌头顺着脚底攀上小腿，继而探入了被黑衣覆盖的大腿内侧，使凛月越发明显地颤抖着，呼吸也紧接着急促了起来。  
衣服真是碍事，零这样想到，继而他撕扯开了凛月的衣服下摆，连裆部的遮蔽也一并卸除了，所有阻碍自己查看弟弟下身裸体的遮蔽物被悉数清光，粉嫩的分身露在了自己眼前。零低下头，继续用舌头碰触雪般冰冷白皙的柔软皮肤。  
被舔弄到后穴出乎了凛月意料，几乎在舌头伸进去地一瞬间他就克制不住叫出了声，那仿佛有倒刺的舌头使刺激强烈得可怕。对方显然被这叫声取悦了，继续卖力地舔弄他，抚平褶皱向内部伸去。粘腻的水液把自己的内里搅和的越发酸软，使自己本能地想要逃开，这显然是不切实际的——零紧紧掐住自己的大腿，任自己穴口不满足地收缩，在舔弄过程中产生更为清晰的水声。  
在感受到弟弟明显的颤抖后，他掀开了凛月已经残破的黑衣，乳首如自己所料果然已经硬了，零舔了舔，刺激便使得凛月不由得收缩了背，死死忍着堵在嘴边的呜咽。零没有停下，开始啃噬那颗花蕾般粉嫩的乳首，而下体换作手指继续搅弄，为的便是让弟弟的身体彻底软化下来。直到这些刺激他都觉得腻烦了，他方才看向了凛月的嘴唇。  
没有化妆，泛着浅淡的樱红而形状美好。零嗅到了双唇间的酒香，微微有点呛人，但仍旧蛊惑他吻上去。不顾被对方撕咬得疼痛，零长久吸吮着这内里的香气，仿佛能籍此啜饮弟弟身体的隐秘一般。即便仍旧是极端地不配合，但零并不担心凛月会挣脱，自己在束缚他身体的同时束缚了他的力量，使他对自己的反抗更近似于调情。  
“……杀了你。”  
凛月自然也意识到自己的力量锐减，他低低地发出尽可能不让对方愉悦的咒怨之声。零只是微笑地亲吻他的脸庞，看着这具已经满身湿液的淫靡身体，在他梦中使他无数次销魂的躯壳现在任由他摆布了，随时都可以侵入他的内里。  
“吾辈啊，一直都在祈愿能够和汝再度相见，亲吻汝，抱着汝。”他贴在凛月耳畔低声说道，“多么过分的弟弟啊……一直拒绝着吾辈，如若凛月有一点顺从，吾辈也不会让汝这样吃苦头了。  
那么，也该给汝一点惩罚了。”  
话音刚落，什么柔软的东西被慢慢塞进了自己的后穴，继而在零的低吟中，那粗长柔软的什物竟然动弹了起来，搅弄着凛月的穴肉，且速度变得越发迅猛，直至使自己腿根都随之颤动着。后穴被填满使凛月绷紧了身体，那玩物被塞得很紧，无论自己怎么挣扎都无法使它掉出去。凛月试图靠咬住什么压抑叫声，然而自己的手臂被束缚着高举过头顶，被褥也被推开到一旁，他只能在零面前无助地叫唤着，任凭那个恶鬼看着自己在折磨中被越发高涨的快感淹没。  
“拿掉……混蛋……”  
零任凭凛月发出湿软的叫声，解掉了无力反抗的弟弟腿间的束缚，观察起了那双修长白净的腿，即便用玉腻花柔形容除了性别外也没有什么不恰当。在探入弟弟身体前，不如先感受一番如此漂亮的双腿给自己的享受。  
凛月被那假阳具玩弄得浑身无力，后穴估计已经湿得能滴出水来，他费力地喘着气，视线因为水汽变得朦胧，但仍旧能看见零举起了自己颤抖不停的下肢，将两只光滑的脚掌放在他的性器间。因为后穴剧烈的刺激，双脚不受控制的抖动着，仿佛是在自愿地为对方摩挲。那热烫的器官越发胀硬后，零便换了脚侧的软肉继续侍弄。凛月的皮肤柔软得像被酒常年浸润，没有一点粗糙和伤痕，即便零用他的脚趾的缝隙摩擦，也只会把那根性器刺激得更加胀硬。  
“真好看啊，凛月的脚。”  
零练练不舍地放下已经被干得蜷紧脚趾的双足，凛月的腿瘫软地倒在两侧，没有气力合拢。紧接着零强硬地伸手将凛月震颤的双腿合拢，将自己的性器夹在了对方大腿根部，以正对着弟弟的姿势，开始让性器在对方细嫩的腿间来回抽插。  
巨大的阳具在前后的抽动过程中总是会碰到凛月自己的性器，磨蹭着凛月已经粘湿的腹部。而离后穴过近的距离和零有意的使自己股间和弟弟的臀缝碰撞，都使凛月不断产生了自己正在被对方干着的错觉。然而那混账的阳物仍旧享受着在颤动的腿间磨蹭的快感，视觉与触觉的享受使零的性器顶端吐出了晶莹的液体，和他的唾液一样弄得自己腹部腿间到处都是，在碰撞时的声响越发淫靡。  
似乎是快要释放了，零的速度快的不可遏制，凛月感到自己腿间热辣的烫，大概已经满是淤血，然而他被死死按住无法逃开。被猛烈刺激着的后穴使凛月的性器硬得发疼，腹部腿间一片脏乱，而零就射在了这淫靡里，颤抖的双腿把精液溅得四处都是，而凛月除了看着自己被如此的玩弄外，无法做出任何的反抗。  
零放开了失去外力后根本合不拢的双腿，碰擦出的斑斑血点在雪白的身体上显得尤其突兀，仿佛是月色中的阴翳，是自己留在凛月身上的罪证。得出了这个让自己愉快的结论后零注意到自己的性器仍旧硬着，才释放一次自然是不够的，他看着已经叫不出清晰声音的凛月，淫乱的像一只发情期的猫。  
一阵低语后，那根软物猛得从凛月身体里抽了出去，凛月条件反射地打着颤，穴口因为突然的空虚张翕着，渴望着被什么填满。他意识到零一将手指放进了后穴里，周围的嫩肉便猛得收缩吸吮起那根手指来。  
“……滚出去……”  
即便剧烈的喘着气，弟弟这句话零依旧清晰听到。零只是笑着看向已耽溺于情欲的弟弟，这身躯早就已经不听凛月的话了。  
“真为难啊，汝的身体这么想要，让吾辈没法停下来呢。”  
被热烫的巨大性器捅进身体深处使凛月尖锐地叫着，痛苦的蜷起了手指脚趾，穴肉下意识地绞紧着。零尺寸过大的阳具在自身精液的润滑下，勉强算顺利地进入了弟弟湿透的后穴，他俯下身亲吻着弟弟流泪的面庞，红眸因为下体的折磨几乎失神，鼻尖也因为流泪而发红，面颊的绯红色使凛月如同上了妆般引得自己越发情动，零把吐息紧贴着凛月的耳畔，开始了下体的动作。  
“好痛……不要……”  
被零的性器用力撞进内里使凛月本能地想要逃开，他是头一次经历这么粗暴的性事，还是被有着血缘关系的兄长强暴着。哪怕数百年的漫长使他忘记了大部分和零的过往，然而相似的面容和相似的气味没有变化，他们逆伦私情的追忆也偏偏在此刻浮现，在一下又一下对敏感点的猛厉戳弄中让凛月觉得无比痛苦，而那野兽般粗鲁的呼吸就在自己耳畔起伏着，凛月只能逼着自己闭上眼尽可能地忍耐着。  
零始终如同紧盯佳肴的野兽般贴着弟弟的脸，强硬的抽插下凛月的穴肉很快就软化，此刻只是热烫地吸着自己的性器，促使自己想要更快地释放在他体内。  
“凛月的内里，未免太舒服了……”  
带着气喘地愉快声音有了效果，弟弟感到恶心似的竭力别过头，零伸出一只手扳住他的下巴，强硬地要凛月看看自己的身体如何背叛了他。被自己的透明湿液和对方精液浸透的腹部，腿部也挂满了污秽，在身体的摇晃中浊液甚至粘在了乳首上，明显的肉体碰撞声能够清晰听见，甚至于每一次进出都有水液被带出来。身体肮脏得让凛月厌恶，同时也酸软得做不了任何反抗。  
“好烫……出去……不会原谅你的……”  
连呼吸都紊乱不堪的弟弟根本无法说出完整的话，使零极大程度的被满足。  
“哦呀……汝果然察觉到吾辈的意图了吧，哈啊，汝还真是敏锐啊，凛月……汝以为现在还能阻止得了吾辈吗？  
像小猫一样乖巧地迎合吾辈的身体……让吾辈侵占汝吧。”  
最后一句话形同宣判般彻底压垮了凛月的意识，在他的呜咽中，零猛得捅进最深，释放出了热烫的液体。被内射使凛月露出了明显的痛苦表情，痉挛的穴肉试图将那罪恶的肉柱逼出体内，可不断收缩的样子简直像在索要更多。凛月的叫声像被撕裂翅膀的鸟禽，在零怀里凄惨地发着抖，连喘息都无法流畅。  
自己的穴肉里仍旧塞着野兽的性器，在短暂地停顿后自己的手上的束缚被解开，早已被绑缚的失去知觉的手被抓在了对方手中，被控制着摆成背对着的姿势。自己的头颅倒在柔软的被褥里，臀部高高翘起，双腿早已无力支撑，靠对方死死箍住了胯部。在恶趣味地揉弄了几下自己湿漉漉的臀瓣后，零继续抽动了性器。  
滚出去……背入带来的巨大压迫和屈辱感使凛月不断地叫着，身体似乎要被捅开。他尽可能用力地用手推拒着零，而在越发激烈的性事里他已经完全脱力，最终手臂只能无力地垂挂在身下。不论自己怎么反抗都是徒劳，凛月的头终是垂在被衾中绝望地闭着眼，自己浑身的唾液与性液的味道甚至让他无法闻到任何熟悉的香气。  
被再次内射时凛月已经意识模糊，他跌落在一片浓雾中，无可视也无可听到，除了自己肉身中的液体顺着侵入的肉柱滑出的感触。他甚至希望自己就这样死去，永远不必再醒来。  
夜华已死，曲尽星稀。凛月彻底昏厥了过去。


	8. Chapter 8

零的真我在那夜终末的时刻，感到自身有如置身梦境般不可把捉，他不知自己究竟释放了几次，只看到凛月极为虚弱地蜷在身下，身上仅有的残破衣衫也早已不知去向，光赤的躯体被伤痕和湿液覆盖，脸上也沾着脏污，一头青丝散乱结块地流泻在枕边，形容憔悴满身淫乱痕迹，竟平添了几许妩媚，使零感到难以言述的艳光逼人。  
将高贵而不可侵犯的弟弟弄成了这副样子，嗅着性爱气味之下他肌肤上原本的熏香气息，把这隐藏着无限罪恶的夜晚烘托得更为艳媚，如同极乐世界一般。  
零不知道这是否是自己真正想要的，他对这种狂热感到陌生——这究竟是他的愿望，还是何物的愿望？  
而他此时只能麻木地将弟弟抱到湖边清洗，接触着冰冷的水温使凛月在昏迷地状态下低声地悲鸣，他无力地想要挣开擦拭自己的手，而实际那动作更像是梦魂无意识地震颤，零在水中抚摸着弟弟的细柳腰肢，想着自己何其粗暴地对待这样羸弱美丽的躯体，深深的歉疚又压覆了方才的陶醉。  
那样美丽的弟弟，有如高洁疏朗的月华一般伫立在夜空花林间舞步，月光烘托着他那一身优雅的装扮和高贵的气质，无与伦比的美丽何其丰盛端庄。夜凉水月铺明镜，舞影歌声散渌池。自己有多少年没有看过凛月的舞姿了呢？如今想来，悠久得恍若隔世。  
舞翩翩兮美若花，赏花何须心悲苦？悲苦往事兮增叹嗟。无端的，这前人的哀叹在零的心中暗自吟咏了起来，往后他恐怕是永无再见迷花之日了。  
为什么自己会犯下如此谬误呢？可自己的作为，仿佛皆是因为自己总漫不经心地重复着这个没有结果的追思，细致入微地美化着那转瞬即逝的舞姿，逐渐，这美丽的片顷似乎成了幻想与罪恶的发祥地。似乎有什物开始启示着在与凛月关系僵持的零——它能够赋予自己的希望以形态，在零默许它的时刻，零就同它再也分不开了。  
“它”究竟是何物呢？

一夜噩梦后，凛月成了鬼王的禁脔。  
在啜饮过一次凛月的肉体后，零对他到了一夜不见如隔世的地步，频繁到几乎夜夜前来强迫弟弟与自己交媾，尔后甚至宫中事务不紧要时，便整日的待在这隐秘的寝宫，形似这里才是他的禁中。  
起初凛月仍像第一夜般激烈地反抗着，而自身力量被零控制，以及精力被残酷地消磨，使他的抗拒成了和零变相的耳鬓厮磨。最终凛月选择了不作为，只顾冷冷地看着他，因为强烈的嫌恶感，他甚至不与零说一句话，仿佛自己开口就会沾染上更多野兽的污秽一般。  
因为总是留在凛月屋内，零换了宽大的卧榻和凤衾鸳枕，将不少丽艳的华服掛在衣架上或者放置柜中，又将宫中的佳酿都放置在装饰富丽的几桌上。而原本还会饮自己赠与的酒的凛月，如今对自己的布置碰也不碰，仿佛会沾染上秽气似的远远避开。  
礼数对凛月来说，已经显得无比虚伪。凛月并无法分辨如此侵犯着自己的究竟是那污秽还是零本身的意志，只是零一贴近他，渴望他的身体时，欲望如同兽臭一般使凛月只想逃离，而对自己被越发频繁地侵犯后，身体竟然会在这种性事中越发变得顺从愉快，使凛月倍感煎熬，对零的恨意也加倍地积蓄了起来。  
在自己每一次的被迫屈服下，那欲望便指示着零进行更肆虐地放纵。欲孽便是如此不堪之物——在魂思尚且清醒的时刻，它自然能够压抑住自己最为黑暗的绮想，但在被蛊惑，或者某一个特定的时刻，然则那黑暗便会高兴地爬了出来。为黑暗而销魂，自然也因黑暗而消魂，铁堡中染上欲蛊的鬼最终都成了丧失理智的魔物，只会由着欲望或者使唤而动作，末了，只能是无可救药的灰烬。  
一旦被那样的东西侵蚀自我，几乎是无力回天，而自己却在那一霎，放弃了杀了朔间零的机会，使自己此刻成了欲望的玩物。  
为什么没有杀掉明知道没救的兄长？  
在周遭死寂的锦屏内，听着粗重的呼吸声，同时被剧烈地侵犯着肉身，凛月在无法动弹的身躯下问着自己。  
明明恨着那个夺走自己一切的男人，明明一直渴望杀了他。  
为什么杀他的瞬间，脑海会浮现幼时的那一幕而动弹不得？  
——自己竟然，还是眷恋着那个时刻的吗。  
真是愚蠢啊……虎口何婉娈，自己如今只能徒然厌恶着榻上这只把自己弄得脏兮兮的虫豸，全部，都是他的错。  
全部罪责，都因为那个貌似是兄长的家伙起初给自己那样的幻影——那种人去犹留的香气般，温柔的幻影。


	9. Chapter 9

绮席凝尘，幽苑掩雾。红月永，芳华浓，一霎好风生出满院落红，连这粗丑的土砾，也因而变了香尘。  
觉后不知明月上，满身花影倩人扶。凛月低垂着头，红片几乎覆满他接近赤裸的身躯，深浓昏厥后，自己不知何时已被抱到了院中树下。身上仅合着一件单薄的外挂，被汗水浸湿后，透出自己交欢后凌乱的肌肤。满地的朽叶凋瓣蹭得身体发痒，凛月想轻轻动身，然而只是一瞬窸窣，便被酸痛逼得停下。  
不知是过了多久对方才满意作罢，而昏昏醒来，自己居然又被抱到树下强迫着陪他小酌了。  
与自己这副形似空劳梦魂之躯不同，鬼王显然正趁着花间胧月助兴，正饮得有些兴致。在自己每日都在床榻上难以动弹地度日时，这虫榟不知何时变得嗜酒。  
零是鲜少在人前喝酒的，哪怕是中元时日，大设绮筵，他也不过是浅浅湿唇的应酬作态。似乎这恶鬼曾说过，某位绝才的先辈便是栽在了酒困上头，因而哪怕是鬼，却也极少沾酒。现在这教训上，怕是又多了一例被斩了头的酒吞童子。  
酒的酣逸，可使来帮助摆脱忘却尘俗的能力，然必其魂魄之性为“洁”，乃能借酒以成就超越其的高，因而达到主客合一之境，此谓“酒兴相邀”。因此，凛月除了当年和零独处的某些时刻，从未见过零主动饮酒。那时的零自然能达到忘之境界，毕竟，他本就是身怀精纯美粹之气的高贵之鬼。  
而现在受欲蛊控制的零，只不过是最常见的借酒消愁之流罢了。  
再次倾倒酒葫芦，给瑶觥再添琼浆时，那上好玉色倒映的是双顶好看的浑噩红眸，以及数杯销不尽的两眉愁郁。零多半醉了——凛月单瞥了一眼，便已心知肚明。绿酒初尝易醉，平日不饮的零定然是不胜酒力的，待到这一盏也空了，那血眸里的焦距晃了晃，终于是定住了，并向着自己看了过来。  
“汝在想着吾辈何时醉死过去吧，凛月。”  
零的声音比起平日飘忽了许多，他的眼眸没了惯常的神定气闲，彷如浓醉在了某场孤梦里头，而看到这红色深处的哀愁后，这梦定然并不欢愉。  
“烂醉于花间……哪怕吾辈只身一人，也不敢做呢。唯独和凛月一起，才有这胆量。”  
形似明知凛月不会理会自己，零的话像极了孑然一身的梦呓——某个不得所求的幽魂，在淡月胧明里的沉吟。  
不知道何时，这恶鬼才能尽兴……凛月正愁苦地蹙着眉，然而对方一举让自己彻底醒了，同时彻底激怒了自己。那质地如玉的鬼之双角，倏忽被当玩物似的拂弄着。  
示以鬼的尊卑之象征、力量之强弱的长角，是尊贵之鬼的标志，唯独标志，是绝不可触碰的。竟被那醉鬼的手好无敬畏之心地触摩，几乎没有比这能更残酷地羞辱。凛月冷然地发了声：“别碰我的角。”  
即便被自己堕落至如此，同为鬼王的气宇仍旧锁在凛月的眼眸里，仍有着庸俗之辈脊背发凉的震慑力。而这欲孽不知自己那时是哪借来的胆量，竟仍旧将几指的指肚贴在玉璧似的长角上。  
只消片刻，零那几根手指的指尖被凛月操弄的血线迅速割去，未等剧痛袭来，血线便迅速颓败了下去——既因为其主人体力不支，也因为削去的对象有同样的鬼气而抗拒。  
凛月的眼神依旧森冷，而零倒没什么怒意，他只是将残缺的手拢回衣袖里头去待其恢复原样，同时伸出了完好的左手去提葫芦，顷刻，零像是想起什么似的，柔声问伏在自己身侧恨不得将自己生吞活剥的弟弟：“说起来，凛月要喝酒吗？”  
零的红眸映衬了自己一簇黑发，宛若斜阳映鹊。凛月的怒意更甚了，他自认为见了这眸里阴阴的意思：自己早已是对方掌中的宠物，如今哪怕这样发怒，在零眼里也只是闹个脾气，甚至于让其乐于欣赏，询问自己是否要酒的语气好似都满是调笑的意思。说到底，那不过是给自己怀里这只精疲力尽的玩物的一点赏赐罢了吧。  
酒葫芦被拦腰斩断，佳酿倾泻得好似吼叫，零没有去看撒了一地的酒，而是俯视着弟弟的怒态，虚弱以至于凛月无法控制得发抖，那满是尊严被伤害，也仍旧拼命去抵抗的高贵姿态。  
“希望你别醉到忘记，酒吞童子不会去喝别人施舍给他的酒。”  
哪怕零只要费几个术式，就能让自己乖乖屈从，凛月也仍旧会这样做——哪怕被神变鬼毒之酒抽去所有精气，哪怕身躯被加诸了谓数不清的蹂躏，王的气宇是从没改变过的。  
自己被那样鄙薄的注视了啊……对凛月而言，自己早已不是兄长，也永不可能是那样的关系了吧。  
如此南辕北辙的如今，当真是自己期望的吗？  
零曾听人说起，绝顶佳酿饮罢，多为不知有吾身，乘月醉高台的境界。看来，是这甘醴不尽人意啊。他苦涩地笑了笑，继而连如此不堪的笑容也就此形消，在凛月眼中，只有预感不妙的冰冷面孔。

“那么……就让吾辈服侍酒吞童子大人饮酒吧。”

世上有两种悲剧，一种是得不到，一种是得到。  
甚至于连术式都不需要去释放，无力反抗的凛月便被自己抱入怀间。他落得满身的红片滑过洁白的肌肤落于细弱的双腿间，和自己的漆黑狩衣上。身躯直立的过程，使凛月的后穴再次淌出一点尚未凝固的白浊液体，沾在了施加者的和服下摆。凛月只是闭着眼，任由着自己摆弄，好似一件早已朽坏的死物。  
自己从小看他长大的血亲，如今赤身穿着半透的轻罗，透着格外的成熟与情色。即便他愁眉深锁，无限烦恼，神态也别具韵味。凛月姣好的面容枕在自己胸前，头发柔软的垂覆在自己的臂膀上，近看更显得无与伦比的美艳。如此优雅端丽的贵人，为何在这样的不堪折磨下仍旧完美无暇呢？  
真是令自己不安，真是令自己快要埋怨起来——那声音如此号叫着。都已经这样恣意地占有着弟弟了，他到底还渴望着什么？  
天与多情，不与长相守。自己的一往情深始终都未能取得凛月的一丝一毫的认同，这不由得使自己心境沉闷。虽谓咎由自取，零难禁十分消沉。芳心向春尽，所得是沾衣，难道无论如何，都无法挽回凛月对自己欲稀的感情？  
——哪怕是自欺，也想到得到一丝回应。  
冰冷的渌酒由金船灌进凛月嘴中，因为自己的不配合，淌得下颌脸颊都是。在红月下酒色如流霞般，似乎可踏这绮丽梦入芳菲之境。而凛月意识到事实并非如此，酒里掺下了特殊的东西，使自己的意识变得逐渐模糊，身体越发地热烫，甚至开始在萧瑟凄清的月夜中不断出汗。  
“哈啊……呜……”  
浑身使不上一点气力，凛月躺在对方怀里发着抖，在对方手掌地爱抚下渐渐变得越发失神，仿佛魂魄抽离，身陷梦中。  
梦魂惯得无拘捡，又踏繁花过阙桥，分明躯壳热得快要化为烟缕，梦中自己似乎又淌在了冰冷的三途河水里。  
兄长……  
不知自己是否叫出了声，温热的触感在自己腰际摩挲，自己似乎被抱着。被液体覆盖的触感消失了，自己正置身在月下花林间，和幽会着的零行着首次隐秘的性事。  
衣服被褪去，双腿光赤地露在零眼前，使未尝过性事的凛月感到羞怯，自己连角都还未长长，它们如两颗笋尖一般掩在丰多的黑发里。零亲吻着幼小的弟弟的脸，试图安抚着他，蜻蜓点水的吻如红瓣似的温柔。压在自己身上的体温与香气都令自己熟悉而安心，凛月不自禁地抱住了他。  
被插入内里使凛月不自主地蜷起身体，发出了轻声叫唤，那幼弱的声响如同雏鸟一般引得零怜爱，方才有几分大人姿态的弟弟音色相当清澈，如妙声鸟一般，使零不忍心伤害他。零起初抽动地很缓慢，并依着凛月的表情小幅度地加快着速度。  
自己尽管相当害怕，仍旧紧紧抱着零配合着零的律动，被突然戳到敏感点使凛月忍不住呜咽起来，他被快感刺激而无措的面容极为娇美，形似沾湿夜露的小蕊。零着迷了似的继续着动作，抽插变得更加快速。被屡次顶弄敏感的嫩肉使凛月几乎哭叫起来，已如闻鹤鸣般舟子的零无法再对弟弟起怜悯之意，用不容置疑的力道控制住了自己，不允许自己逃脱。无奈凛月只能死死拽住零的衣衫，一边轻轻啜泣着一边发出被侵犯的叫声。  
红月方才攀上夜空顶端，光明四散在了林间，胧明月色下，好花开却无限，追忆人间残春似的争恐。因而幽会的两人也由着这景致，不约而同地生发欢悰之意，甚至于在这样的花间行朝云聚散之事。  
凛月在不断地抽插中已经浑身是汗，甚至无力再抱住对方，被一次又一次顶弄到最深处使他快要到达快感的顶峰。他在呻吟声中断续地叫着零，零听见后俯下身吻着弟弟被欺负得发红流泪的脸，宽大的手掌包裹住了弟弟的分身。凛月最终望着对方的眼眸高潮了，身为王储的自己，被兄长占有着的感触复杂而微妙，而那一时刻，自己终究是满足的。  
“哥哥……”  
零抚摸着他的脸颊，垂覆而下的蜷曲发丝的外廓在月色映照下显得尤为显明醒目，兄长平日引得草木披靡般赞叹的面容，此刻挂着涔涔汗珠也显得风情万种。凛月不自禁地主动吻他，亲热着和自己有着相同美丽面容的血亲，耽溺在了这似乎无尽的欢愉里头。  
风飒飒劫掠过林间，列植间飘飏起如梦幻般的落英。风有韵，月无痕，暗销魂。月华澄兮如明镜，明镜依旧人事非。  
倏忽，凛月从迷梦中惊醒，他终意识到自己不过是浸淫在回忆中，那月色未变，只是自己抱紧的不再是当初所眷恋着的零，而是散发着令自己厌恶气息的一团欲孽。他意识到方才发生了什么，那臭虫竟然用药酒迷乱了自己的心智，使自己将他当做原初的零顺从地交媾。如今酒醒，自己眼中恢复了光亮，想必那孽障也已经发觉了吧。  
“你倒不如杀了我。”  
凛月感到对一切枉然似的闭上眼，声音仿佛在数千里外，那神色使人遥想到酒阑人散，枝头欲稀，金烬黯淡。话语里透出凛月早已筋疲力尽，如今甚至连求生欲都宁可放弃的意思。那欲望终于是把弟弟逼到了这一步，折断了他的羽翼，也彻底摧毁了他的自尊，甚至连仅剩的一丝绮怀，也利用和消磨殆尽了。  
这是自己想要的吗？  
零像逃避自己欲望似的，突然避开了凛月，他终于意识到，自己现今有多么不正常了。以自己铸情不得许诺，对方从不允从为借口，让凛月被这样彻底的伤害。如同不能得到赏赐便哭泣的孩子一般无理地妄为，却为了正当化这恶行而托词了自己一往情深的借口！  
——从第一次想在凛月身体里留下罪证开始，自己的真我就消失了。  
难道自己真的忘却了，自己对凛月的允诺了吗？  
零无限苦恼地将剩余桂酒从头淋下，仰望月色，陈酿分明刺得他无法睁开双眼，却助得他殷勤梳理了旧狂。终末，零露出了一丝比哭还要难看的笑。  
“吾辈……几乎要成为地狱本身了。”


	10. Chapter 10

秽气触摸着凛月的脸颊，他感到自己全身迅速地在冻结，如毒蛇张口嘶鸣般慑人的恶寒蹿过自己的脊背，他游离地伸出手，竭尽全力想要对着那散发秽气的源头进行消灭。  
“喂，熊童子，一见面就想要杀了我吗？”  
这声音相当熟悉，凛月便收了手。听闻这优美音色，脑海仿佛已经浮现了某位无比美貌的存在，不过，这美丽却有着明确的威胁，比如已经弥漫在四周的秽气，比如那话语里寒冷彻骨的气质。  
“……小濑？”

在凛月未曾醒来前，蛇神步入宫宇，望见了躺倒在床榻上丝毫不动的凛月，因泉并不是鬼族，所以感知不到鬼气，第一反应便是以为手脚冰凉的酒吞童子已经与世长辞了。  
“是是……所以，小濑为什么会在这里？这里不是你该待着的地方吧。”  
方才睡醒便被蛇精数落一通使凛月感到头昏脑涨，遇到濑名泉使他以为自己尚在梦中，而身上穿着的服饰和周遭的景色终于使他清醒了些许，而疑问也接踵而至，泉是如何进的自己无论如何也没法脱逃的幽闭之处？自己的力量如何恢复了?那欲孽缠身的鬼王如今又在何处？  
“什么叫「我不该待着的地方」……嘛，不过，我找到这里是挺费力的。自从那帮武士打败了你以后，我回来想找你却哪儿也没有。直到几日前占梦时，似乎是一个鬼告诉我你命并不绝与此，我吃力靠着一点梦痕才找到了。”  
在泉唠唠叨叨地叙述里，凛月大概明白了零所设结界的隐秘——零在内部费了极大的功夫，而外界的设置却相当简单而精妙——只要明确知道凛月在此处，这阆苑便会现身。如果没有这样的念头，路过的小鬼便压根无法发觉。因而泉并没有费太多功夫便顺利注意到了酒吞童子的软禁之地，并出入无人之境般进入了。  
凛月身着黑色绣纹的华服，能瞥出那些隐秘夜事的轻浮服饰全部不见踪影。即便还未亲自前去结界临界处，他已隐约预感到，桎梏自己多时的牢笼，多半已经消失了。  
那家伙究竟想打什么算盘？  
“说起来……铁堡现在如何了，茨木和星熊，还有剩下的小鬼……他们还安好吗？”  
“哈啊？为什么你会是一副什么也不知道的样子啊？地狱的鬼王大人可是帮你把整个烂摊子都收拾干净了，大江山的一切都已经和我们未住过前一样。茨木他们都静养去了，至于小鬼……  
你也明白的吧，因为我的缘故，他们已经没救了。”  
泉悦耳的声音，此时却仿佛如毒蛇般蜿蜒在自己的脖颈，使自己几乎有种窒息的错觉。是啊，这么多天，自己怎会没想到零代替了自己去修复了铁堡的一切呢？  
那总是不与凛月作任何商量，从不将凛月当王尊重的混蛋，自以为是的包办着一切，他以为自己是谁？处理掉铁堡那样深浓的秽气，还以为自己能够平安无事吗？  
“说起来，据说那位鬼王长得和你倒还挺相像的，你们认识吗？”  
岂止是认识。凛月心里暗暗想到，他低低地回了这句话，呢喃般的声响却含着冷冽的肃杀之气。泉依靠凛月流露的眼神，便了然了自己熟知的酒吞童子仍然活着——光是被那余光一瞥，泉就几乎感到自己要死在酒吞童子手里。  
“是我恨之入骨，想要亲手斩杀的孽畜。”

出于往日的交情，泉陪同着凛月找这位所谓血海深仇的失踪鬼王，而路上，泉也说了不少凛月完全不知晓的事。  
即便泉是蛇神一族，而对于地狱鬼王失踪了许久这样的逸事，自然也是听说了的。他本以为凛月自然会知道，而凛月对这段日子发生的一切几乎都没有记忆，以他本人含糊地解释，是由于他在这金屋一直沉睡，只好由泉这样一位外族人再讲述给他听。  
按照泉所知悉的，零已经失踪许久，早在十几日前，他便已经不在朝中，朝政也完全被他所钦定的人选暂且打理着，凛月自是心知肚明众人口中销声匿迹的鬼王那些日子在哪里，那噩梦般的数日，缠在零身中的孽秽几乎是昼夜不息地蹂躏着自己。  
而坊间也传闻，鬼王似乎受了什么魔障，迷恋上了某个不知名讳的佳人，甚至于十样官眉或是冶叶倡条都无法再让他动心，而那妖孽终于彻底勾走了他的神志，诱他和自己奔逃了。  
实际上，鬼王并没有受什么魔障——泉在心里沉吟着。那鬼只不过也中了自己的蛊毒而已，证据便是与自己梦魂交谈的那无名鬼，泉如今越发能确信他一定是鬼王本尊。与凛月相似的容貌和憔悴的精神状态，即便努力地想要维持着理智，仍在不经意间露出了毒瘾发作一般的茫然失神。  
的确，这占梦是有着明显暗示的，起初便是这鬼王主动会面了自己的梦魂，并给自己指出了酒吞童子的位置。即便那鬼王努力做出想要让自己感知不到任何的异常，而观察细致的泉也已经发觉出了此鬼与凛月，自是有着很深的羁绊。

“小熊，你说是想要杀了他，其实你也担心他的安危吧。”  
在他们毫无线索的某个时刻，泉终于觉得是时候开口了。由于气氛相比从前实在太过紧张，泉叫了过去给嗜睡的凛月起的名字。  
“小濑真啰嗦啊……我只是担心我不能亲手杀掉那臭虫而已。”  
凛月的声音毫无犹疑，这的确是他的真心话。一向对周遭事物持着麻木不仁态度，甚至面对自己的死亡都无比镇静的酒吞童子，竟如此认真地渴望杀掉一个鬼。泉虽和凛月只有数年的交情，他也了解凛月并不会主动为自己找上什么麻烦，鬼王是强劲的对手，抱着斩杀对方的信念前去，凛月自然也已经身怀了必死之决心。  
那只为了自己的愉快而活，在醉卧瑶觥金枝之中的酒吞童子，不会去做毫无必要之事，他的美本就是一种自由散漫的狂醉之美，使他愿意化美为恨的对象，多半是让他抱着特殊感情的吧。  
“我说啊，小熊……虽然我觉得你会因为这句话觉得我在帮鬼王洗脱，但是我还是要说，如果他伤害了你，很大一部分原因可能不是他的本意，鬼王已经中蛊了，你明白我的意思吗？”  
凛月没有回应他，他像是沉落在黑暗中，这般情态使泉明白自己言中了。  
“那孽障，比我要强。”  
凛月的语气似乎是在得出非常不甘心的结论。  
“我明白，你认为他这样强大的鬼不会因为‘我’中蛊，但是从根本上来说，这其实是我的错。大江山也是，如果不是我毁了半数以上的小鬼，让他们变成了行尸走肉，说不定一切都不会被毁掉，还能够一直大设绮筵……”  
“泉。”凛月打断了他的话，难得叫了他的名字——作为美丽这一概念而出生的蛇神，被他们一族赐予的名字。  
“你被动的散发欲蛊只是因为你的本源指使了你，并不是你蓄意这样做，要是你一开始就想杀掉我们所有鬼，我早就把你除掉了。”  
明明是带着倦意的漠然话语，怎么会有这么强的气场呢？使泉那些自责的话语梗在了喉中，因为对方的王一般的气度而知趣的沉默。  
作为“美丽”这一概念而诞生的泉，是超越正常意义，任何辞藻粉饰都显得累赘的美之尤物。而承认自己这出生概念的同时，他不得不去承受与这骄矜本质相同分量的恶意——几乎让这条蛇无时无刻不得不注意的恶意与欲念，直到他终于意识到那些盲目统统皆因他美丽而生发感情，他便明白了如何用蛇神的术式使环绕周身的黑暗变得可控。  
濑名泉在沉默的气氛中叹了口气，他凝望空际的双眸如澄练湖水，容不下一丝杂色。蛇神不经意流露的姿态都很令凛月着迷，但也仅仅是着迷而已。凛月打一开始便看透了他的本质，他承认泉的美丽，但不会为此而有任何的心绪萦绕。不过他一向不讨厌将蛇神当做门客养在自己身边，过去便是，现在亦然。虽然不得不承认，这条蛇散播的蛊毒着实有些强的恶劣。  
既然注定要遭受危险，那不如让危险成为可控，可应对范围之内的危险——如为了治疗痘疮而去种痘这样简单的道理一般，这便是濑名泉无时无刻地总在散播蛇蛊的原因。让原本便对自己有危险的鬼怪们为秽气所惑，丧失了心智，永世迷失于邪欲之中，再也不可能是自己的对手。欲秽是如此完满地保护着蛇神，同时也让蛇神不得不永远为恶意伤害。  
这样孤立而傲慢，一日又一日无趣至极的生活，至月娥孀独般的银蛇某一日遇到酒吞童子为止。  
“唔……说起来，我居然能够留下小~濑，现在想想也真是稀奇啊。  
——居然会让美之蛇神因为渴望而起了杀意……这件事能让我觉得有点高兴就是了。”  
“真吵啊，你是特地奚落我是你的手下败将吗?”  
“怎么会~♪小濑陪我喝酒的日子可是很开心的哦，给我无聊的日子增添了很多乐趣。”  
在一番波折后，凛月结识了蛇神，出于自尊，蛇神仿佛自己应该有资格提出似的给了凛月要求：做酒吞童子的臣下可以，但是必须要满足他不定时间汲取美人的精魄的愿望。蛇神渴望这世上一切的美丽，希望能藉由美丽之物使自己得到更为难能的升华。凛月感到无所谓一般地应允了他，往后便开始了将美人佳丽统统劫掠上山的恶行，待泉收取那精魄之后，自己再稍加吮血制酒，剩下便丢给小鬼处置。  
“我可不是自愿当你的近侍的……真是的，而且你难道对于酿成这一切的我真的没有一点怨恨吗?”  
怨恨？凛月眨了眨红眸，那漫漫深红里埋藏着杀意，蛇神自然是看得见的。  
不过，这杀意不是冲着自己来的。  
“无所谓……至少小~濑从来没有妨碍我睡觉吧?也从来不会往我的酒里下蛊~所以我不恨小濑哦。”  
“那，你为什么这样恨鬼王？”  
泉并不畏惧自己脊背上的寒意，他继续说了下去。  
“连差点让你丧命的我，你都不恨，那恶鬼究竟做了什么，你为什么不能告诉我啊？”  
蛇神居然会对自己这样区区一介酒鬼，有歉疚和关心啊。  
汝得到了朋友，吾辈也会觉得欣慰……为何那厮的话语又笼罩在心头拂不去？自己与他的羁绊究竟为何深至如此呢？  
“小濑，你只不过是一直在做保护自己的事罢了。让你留下，也是我自己的决定。而那家伙不一样，那家伙……好像是我的哥哥一样的东西，强行留在了我的世界里，骗取了我的信任以后，又不断地背叛我，伤害我。”  
凛月看向他的样子平静而淡然。泉不知道这种淡然之下包覆了多少痛苦和折磨，被它们洗练过的沉静容颜上留有永久的少年美貌，在夺人魂魄的美丽之中却有无比成熟高贵、不容侵犯的气质，他是真正置身地狱之中的幽美恶鬼，也是真正骄矜孤傲的鬼王。何等妙绝人寰，超凡脱俗得令人不忍移目。  
终于是开口了——泉松了口气，他本是对自己会因为冒犯酒吞童子而被杀这一念头信以为真的。


	11. Chapter 11

自己所恨的，所渴望复仇的对象，真的是朔间零吗？  
“嘛，我的意见还是不变。按照经验，在欲秽比灵魂有更强的躯体的控制权的时候，所发生的事便不在鬼王的自身意志决定范围内了。而鬼王之所以中蛊并非是他变得脆弱了……如果得不到爱，即便再如何强大也终究会崩溃。”  
濑名泉坐在三途河畔，他似乎看向了河中的谓数不清的念想，有欲望，有哀嚎，有咒怨……他只是毫无感情地看着，对于活了太久的自己而言，那些感情司空见惯地有些无聊。  
当做是自己毁了酒吞童子在人间欢愉的赔礼，他陪伴酒吞童子去了太多地方，也陪伴他弄清了诸多凛月浑噩数年没有梳理的往事，如今，除了如何找到朔间零，剩下只有他们各得其所，各奔其途的时刻了。  
“小濑的话，我会放在心上的。不过，我必须杀了他，因为……我也是「王」啊。”  
泉并不反驳他，云归碧海夕，雁没青天时，世上的因缘自有他们注定的因果。淡月朦胧，赤色如绮，凛月在奈落门前纹丝不动，月光流泻在他的长角上，又滑落进他的衣袍中。他的黑色华服与周遭的红黑景色融为一体，虽然致使旁观者看不清他的完全模样，却也已经十分教观者心醉。  
“就当是再被我骗了一次吧，小熊。最后的最后，我觉得我似乎能给你找到零的一点线索。  
你其实也明白的……如何中蛊的奥妙，我之所以能让所有身边鬼或人中蛊，因为我是他们眼中的最美，而且，我是无法得到的美丽，因为我是真正的神明。因而他们都只剩下了无法控制的欲念，没有解药只能坏掉。  
你们兄弟二人之所以最后会中蛊，皆非因为我……鬼王所沉醉的美丽，答案如此简单。而身为当局者的你却故作无知。”  
美——是带有感情的，带有精神层面意义的形容。漂亮不过是一个审美达到而生发的感叹，美不仅出类拔萃，更有震人心魄之力。偶遇的玲珑巧物，可以称为漂亮，而这世上漂亮之物层出不穷，世人朝喜暮嫌，隔日更替。  
然而美丽不然，既已为美，哪怕是明知堕落不堪，千夫所指之物，也无法阻止其钩自魂魄，任其引诱。美可能一瞥其残影，只以为是常见漂亮凡物，然而见其真容，便能丢魂弃思，一霎间再生不出任何他想。  
美注定是非凡的，美也注定是难忘的，这便是它本与漂亮这类形容的本质区别，美注定蕴含着羁绊与因缘，注定魂悖而魄动。  
本便超凡脱俗的零心中使他能够冠以美丽的东西，只可能是一件了——如梦似幻，清媚夜色之胧月般的面首。  
真是如同诅咒一般的结论，凛月没有改变自己的神情，只有双眸透出叹息之意。  
“不要把事情想得这么理所当然啊，如果他真的因我中蛊，那么他此刻一定就在附近，渴望着得到我，可他为什么又选择了不出现？”  
“因为他在忍耐。”  
凛月因为泉这个答案有些愣住了。  
“力量次于鬼王的你都能够忍耐住欲蛊折磨，那鬼王这样俗物无法触及的境界的无比强大的王圣，又怎么不可能压抑住已经支配他身躯的欲蛊呢？总之，鬼王现在不知因为什么原因，隐忍着自身欲念，而如今要引其出现，办法只有一个——

把鬼王心中，他所认为美丽之物最为绮丽，魂牵梦绕的瞬间再给他看见，那欲孽想必就再也无法按捺了。”

“难道小濑有答案吗？”凛月下意识地凝视着他。  
“有。”  
蛇神肯定得令自己意外。  
“怎么说呢……是我当初第一次见到你这个醉鬼的时候，你一个人醉醺醺地在跳舞。明明醉得稀烂，明明该要像个丑陋恶鬼一样胡乱地耍酒疯才对，可是……那月下舞竟然如此美丽，美得我愣了神，甚至心想，这怎么会是个鬼怪，简直就是月与樱里生出来的妖精。”  
意识凝固了。  
那已经尘封在自己脑海中的美好瞬间，却因为过度的罪孽和游离下意识地彻底忘却。泉的话仿佛是渡送一缕迷失的梦魂，终是使躯体由昏聩而清醒了起来。  
也许，这还真是可行之法。  
“真好看啊……好看得我当时想立刻杀了你吸了你的精魄……吃了有这样舞姿的鬼魄，我一定会变得更加美丽吧？只可惜，一想到吃了你我就再也看不到这么好看的舞了，居然有些心软，最后才没有成功，还被你这样一个满身酒气的臭小鬼逮住……喂我说，你在听吗？熊童子？”


	12. Chapter 12

先知风气月含晕，尚自露寒花未开。  
此时天上胧月夜，地下将绽优昙华。  
凛月借由即将流转来的月晕之风，释放自己赘余思绪似的深深呼吸，任由激荡的心绪，将自己带入忘我的境界。  
在成簇成簇的八重樱怀抱里，透出血红之姿的圆月之下，那入水月光滑落在凛月额前的长角上，也随着凛月的身姿起跃而动。  
——在这令任何观者都心醉沉迷的红之中，黑发黑袍衬炜然红裳的酒吞童子迈开了舞步。  
的确，自己是许久都没有跳过舞了。在尚未得到酒吞童子的地位之前，凛月倒是会在兴致乏味时进行些类似雅乐的舞蹈。在地狱这纷乱浪荡的地方，雅乐由一个男人来表演倒完全没什么值得惊讶之处。只不过，凛月是从不在其他鬼面前舞蹈的。  
此刻明月高升，夜空颇富情致，细长的枝梢被衣摆一震，霎时飞起了满天的落红。那颇有糜意的红蹿得凛月满袖净是，也落在了他裸露的肩头和脚尖边。而凛月只是专心的舞动着，红眸里熔着满月的肃穆，婆娑红泥的叹息，这至美的红色里竟是一丝阴影也不存在的。  
那是怎样的一番舞姿呢，超越了动作的精准，或是体态的和谐，更不是优雅与风姿的评判。这美已深人灵府，不在耳目。顾得于心，应于手，孤姿绝状，拂华而出。  
那已经纯粹是……真正的鬼的蛊惑。  
月皎洁兮人羡仰，徘徊云间散澄辉。倘若有谁透过这些红色八重樱纷垂的枝丫间隙，偶然瞥见了这番舞姿的话，便会被美得丧了神志，再无法忘怀这地狱的极美舞姿。却在同时明了自己根本无力得到，从而被这痛苦折磨得甚至于就地跪下，而求对方赐死吧。  
朦胧华光，雾随花影，香风浩浩，辰宇惭秽。这地狱盛景如静佳樽俎，只为衬托绮筵顶端的优昙华。月下酒吞童子的奇绝花舞和高贵气质，的确是霄汉难见，无与伦比。  
藤花盛兮樱花薰，藤樱并妍傲众色，若非名花兮岂邀君？如此真情流露，超越尘俗的美，凛月却从未给其他鬼看过——这一生中，自己的这般舞姿，的确，只邀请过那无可饶恕的一位欣赏。

在很久以前，零就是唯一的观众。当他们还尚在和睦时光，甚至于去和对方交尾的日子里，凛月是常在月下起舞的。也只有这种时刻，严格限制自己饮酒的零会难得地小酌。零想必已知晓，这稀世的舞姿只有自己有幸欣赏，倘若不在此刻斟满绿酒瑶觥，可当真是暴殄天物了。  
我歌月徘徊，我舞影零乱。醒时同交欢，醉后各分散。兄长若是酒困，多半会说出这些晦涩难懂，又莫名其妙应景的诗句吧？虽然觉得可笑，可看到零眼中不明缘由的满足，凛月居然也有了几分欣然。  
那副醉后失天地，鬼魄形同要乘月而去的鬼王，大概是零一生里极为难得的自在悠然之态。想到自己再也无法看见胞弟为自己起舞，而这一切皆是咎由自取，零心中又该作何感想呢？  
溅酒滴残歌扇字，弄花熏得舞衣香。往昔，红月红樱之下，独酌与起舞的兄弟二人，如今又为何成了刀刃相向的陌路？  
不知过去了多久，凛月停下了动作，几乎是同时，他瘫坐在了大片落红之上，疲惫得连喘气都觉得痛苦不堪。  
“你又要躲我到什么时候呢？呐啊，如此胆怯，不愿与我对峙的朔间零，也配称作鬼王吗？”  
月华顺着少年光滑如玉，布满细密汗珠的脊背，悉数漏进了深黑的布料里头，凛月低沉的声音几乎连愤怒都听不出，更形如不知是对谁的质问。  
“我啊……曾经仰慕过你，崇拜过你，把那个曾经算是兄长的人视为一生唯一的归宿。有一次，那样的兄长在月夜里，称赞了我的舞蹈。”  
这回忆往昔的语句听不出感情——也可以说，它们原有的感情，在太多太多的变故里，被洗刷成了和麻木同一色的苍白。  
“我便一次又一次地跳了下去，真是难以置信啊，唯独在舞蹈这一点，我是不会输给你的。不过，你想必也是知道的吧，我的舞蹈，从来只表演给你一个人看。”  
凛月只是静静地注视着满地狼藉的红色，这些红色里又隐隐约约透出地面原本的漆黑，像极了遮藏不住的裂痕。  
满目飞樱，言述十洲残梦辉芒；  
银河星稀，舞低庭花阑干缺月；  
月魄清媚，一杯销尽鹣鲽长夜；  
兔走乌飞，凭肩蝶梦谁人断绝？

究竟何时，你我变得如此遥不可及？

“我可不想再找你找下去了，让我厌恶至极的虫蛆。因此，我倒不如索性再跳一次，不过，这多半是最后一次，我为你跳舞了。”  
感受到一股极强存在感的鬼气正在聚拢，凛月强撑着站了起来，却并不回头。凛月只是闭上了眼，听凭猎猎疾风将花瓣抛却在自己强忍悸动的身躯上。  
自己是拿什么确信，只有这样，朔间零必定会出现的？  
他或许想象不到现在这副鬼王的模样，如果说，之前的朔间零只是王的话，现在的朔间零，更是如地狱一般的鬼了——倘若地狱要有人形，也许就正是如此。  
形销骨立，黑发凌乱，肤色苍白，要单只是胡乱一瞥，全然不觉得有什么美丽动人，然而一仔细查看，那优雅从容的风度瞬间使他平添了超凡脱俗之感。完全被秽气侵染，然而仍旧维持着鬼王的气宇，甚至于会让看者产生些错觉：正是平添了这些不净之气，他才看上去更像是地狱的魔王。  
“失礼了，是吾辈让酒吞童子大人久等了。”  
凛月回过了身，瞬时从腰间抽出了剑。零的表情非笑似笑，却也不疾不徐抽剑出鞘，在月下闪出凛凛的寒光。  
“得以再次看见酒吞童子大人的起舞助兴，吾辈不甚感激。因而……  
吾辈愿与酒吞童子拂剑舞月，以此为汝乐。”  
这语调或者神态，都完全不是几个月前将自己视为玩物般的零会操弄的。鬼王此刻看上去如刀刃一样锋利，如月色一样肃然。  
“这是自然的，蛆虫，你以为你在同谁说话？”  
面对这样的零，凛月没有丝毫的怯意，眼中只熊熊燃烧着无尽的怒火与忿恨，漫长的舞蹈虽然消耗了他大量的精力，却仍是一副随时都有可能动手的迎战姿态。  
啊啊……在自己刀锋前的这个人，是不是在某次熏熏然时，戏言过要是他想要的话，连魂魄都能给凛月呢？  
既然如此，就在此刻，由自己亲手取下这条恶魄吧。


	13. Chapter 13

凛月扪心自问，自己为何会中蛊呢？  
为什么杀他的瞬间，自己会如愚昧者一般停顿了呢？

许多年少时，凛月无意细究的往事，在和泉的走动下，他总算全然明朗。自己被选为鬼王，并不仅仅是因为自己血统更纯正而已。最重要的原因，是因为朔间凛月这一存在，在那些过度放浪形骸而魂魄将散的垂危长辈看来，比朔间零更易于利用。  
自己年幼时那一次落入三途河水中绝非偶然，凛月至今仍记得，自己分明是在宫中小憩的。而逼问了那些旧朝先辈的尚存侍仆后，答案变得无比的清晰了。  
他们从一开始就想要将自己的魂魄撕碎，从而占有同血脉幼鬼的躯体，或者通过严酷的试炼废去凛月的鬼气，使凛月的魂魄变得残破无力，从而令他们的魂魄鸠占鹊巢，完满这些贪婪恶鬼的万代治理之梦。  
然而这些昏聩老鬼疏漏了一点，这一点也导致了他们今后的死无葬身之所，那便是忽视了朔间零的存在。

当凛月在粘腻的亡魂里放弃挣扎，准备无望地迎接消亡时，他突然被硬生生地从那绝望之中拽了回来。谁会冒着自身也有可能被吞噬的危险前来救赎自己，谁会在乎着还是个幼鬼的自己呢？  
也只有兄长才会这么愚蠢了。  
零那时焦急的几乎要放弃希望，凛月身体冰冷彻骨，已经如同一具丧失灵魂的尸骸。他一遍又一遍的呼唤着弟弟的名字，直到那双倦眼缓缓睁开。  
这个动作几乎已经是对零的救赎。  
凛月遥遥望着将自己抱着的兄长，他只觉得被硌得有些疼痛。零的气力不小，再加之同样养尊处优，他并不懂得如何照顾人。然而凛月日后想起才发觉，并不仅仅是因为没有经验，那时零也早已没有气力了。与其说将自己抱在怀中，更不如说是竭尽全力将自己保护在他的身躯里。  
那家伙舍命闯进河流，竭力将自己送到岸上，实际早就精疲力尽，甚至于连亲亲自己的额头都做不到了啊。  
可即便如此，那个貌似是兄长的人……眼神是如此纯净无暇，仿佛是只要还能听见自己微弱的呼吸，那家伙就能完全心满意足。  
混蛋哥哥，不要自作主张地决定所有的事。自己本想这样对他说，而那时自己根本没有力量再说一句话，只能疲惫不堪地闭上眼呼吸。但零却察觉到了这点，他用尽自己片刻里累积的微薄力量，贴着弟弟的额头，低哝着凛月百年来记忆犹新，未改一字的话。  
“抱歉……这么做，会让凛月觉得讨厌吧。

但是吾辈，无论如何也想要守护汝————”

此刻，胜负已定。  
凛月并不在乎谁跪在自己面前这一行为，对于他来说这太习以为常，甚至于哪怕是鬼王现在这样做，他也没有丝毫的触动。  
胧月随剑影，红霰拂剑花。零感触着伏在自己肩侧的长剑，划开衣料渗出泊泊鲜血，身上已经多处伤痕，甚至无力再站起。而他只是真心实意地笑着，望着居高临下的酒吞童子。  
完美不仅在于控制，更在于爆发。此刻的凛月，已经不必再用更好的形容。  
“真是惭愧啊，凛月的剑术还是吾辈所教的，吾辈竟衰老至如此了么？不过，只要凛月想要，兄长随时都能将命给汝。”  
“闭嘴，不要再用我兄长的口气来说话。”  
凛月的眼眸如一对玲珑红月，将一切虚伪谎言都赤裸地照映出现。零愣了片刻，随后无尽的黑雾笼罩了他大半身躯，那污秽似乎有着表情——那是一种毫无悔过与罪恶感的愉悦笑意。  
果然，从自己见到佩玦月开始，仰望自己的便已经不是兄长。只是这披着零的外表而放纵的秽气而已。  
也幸好，真的不是兄长。

“依凭蛇神而活的‘你’，不过是贪欲之堕罢了，就此消失吧。”  
“贪欲啊……”  
那即将被撕裂的秽身咀嚼着凛月给予自己的定义，终归是笑了，一霎凛月竟觉得他眼神是温柔的。  
“酒吞童子大人哟，没有任何事物在尝过您的滋味后，是能不产生贪欲的。不过啊，如若这身躯没有对您的执念，‘我’又如何能侵染他呢?”  
终于原形毕露，连说话方式都变回这欲念原本模样，可它居然还要借着兄长的身体留到最后一息吗？真是执著的孽秽，凛月的表情仍旧冰冷，对于蛆虫的终焉他连一丝怜悯也没有。  
“别啰啰嗦嗦地废话了，你这孽秽。你以为你了解我兄长的什么？你不过是个利用了他的爱和他的悲伤的三教九流之恶，也想藉由朔间零的身份再继续苟活吗？”  
欲秽听罢仍旧笑着——充满了诅咒一般的苦恼，又因自己的思绪而无限心醉。  
“那么，您又如何能杀得了我呢？如果您想让‘我’消失，您就必须也同时杀了鬼王陛下。我已经依附他依附的太久了，连我自己都无法将自己同鬼王陛下分开。”  
凛月极尽蔑意的笑了，精致的脸庞流露出的笑意，深化了他此刻的某种无比决绝的信念。  
“不愧是全然的欲孽……明明都已经得到过我的身体这么多次了，竟然还是不知满足。”  
凛月一边说着，一边举起另一只手捏碎了什么，将破碎后满溢的液体滴在自己的剑上，闻到这液体的气味后，那孽障竟不再笑了。他甚至试图竭力站起，以逃开自己必灭的结局。  
“蛆虫就是蛆虫啊……哪怕至消失，你也没有理解我的兄长。”  
未给这孽畜逃跑的时间，话音方落，凛月笃定而坚决地将长剑猛得刺进零的胸膛。

拔出了剑，剑刃上没有零的一丝血，灵魂与鬼气也安然无恙。只有屡屡漆黑攀附着剑上原本的液体，变为了阵阵青烟。彷如那些最常见的海市蜃楼般的烟缕，一只只地从零的身躯里抽出。  
剑上是蛇神活血，泉将自己的血凝成了血珠交予了凛月，这血液能够完全的消弭欲秽，但倘若不能将宿主与欲秽分开，即便涂抹了也是徒劳。  
“只要我明确了你与我兄长的差异，完全分开了你这蛆虫和我的兄长，我便能杀掉你。  
呐，害怕了吗？”  
那欲蛊气若游丝，神情似笑非笑，眼神却从未离开过酒吞童子的面庞，落败于这样毫无迷惑的眼神之下，本就是注定的结局。  
“您到最后的英姿都是这样美，我的确没有什么遗憾……只是啊，酒吞童子大人，您就没有想过，要是这鬼没有对您的欲念的话，我又如何能束缚住他呢？”  
“啊……所以我才会说，你从未真正了解过我的兄长。虽然啊……我也一点都不想了解他的。  
他所做的这一切，本质和欲念全然无关。  
他所迷恋的不是我的舞姿，也不是我的肉体，甚至连迷恋也不是。  
——这不过是他的本能而已。”  
凛月的刀尖仍旧直指零的心脏，那像极了在替这心脏的主人进行自白。  
“我与他的灵魂本就是一样骄矜美丽，我们注视对方，并且走到一起，是在我们拥有力量前就已经注定了的……  
没有互相的扶持，我们谁也成为不了王。靠着同为王圣的血脉，靠着羁绊和对方的存在，忍受着无尽的痛苦渡过了最为孤独苦痛的岁月。也让我们彼此心中都有了独一无二的美丽之物。  
零将守护自己心中的美丽这一理想视为与他的灵魂一般崇高，又怎么会去玷污这理想呢？”  
凛月的话语冷若冰霜，听闻上去如同对渺小之物的喟叹。  
“是么……原来成为这个男人一般的存在，并不是您的理想，是我弄错了什么吗？”  
“将散之魄啊，你倒也对我有几分了解，那我也就告诉你吧。这曾经是我的理想……或者说是我过去曾坚信的。”  
——渴望兄长那般的力量，渴望成为他那般的存在。所以接受了含有阴谋的试炼，忍受着酷刑般的永日。然而那敬仰的美丽，却将自己的王座亲手夺走。  
被粉碎了自身理想的朔间凛月也就此离开了故地，以沉堕的新名来继续死一般的生活。他没有给零去解释的机会。最后一次的试炼因为特殊的安排，凛月的魂魄非死即碎，知道了这一事实的零无论如何都无法再压抑积压已久的愠怒，政变因由而生。  
就是这样一个不解风情的恶鬼，固执地用自己的方式保护凛月，不顾凛月的感受执意去成为王，也只是想要凛月别再那么痛苦……  
即便明知道弟弟不会理解 弟弟甚至会因此发怒或者离去。哪怕永远也不会得到凛月的真心 再也看不到那美丽也好——  
也希望这美丽不要就此消泯。  
“分明是对谁都能进行蛊惑的魔王，偏偏无法对我坦诚真实的想法，真是愚蠢的恶鬼啊。”  
混沌的欲气将消未消，在看罢酒吞童子眼中诸般复杂情绪后，终归不再看他，而是望向无底的地狱红穹，这注定是它最后一次看见满月的清辉。  
草不谢荣于春风，木不怨落于秋天。那欲秽最终接受了自己的末路。  
“我衷心地为您找到了自我而感到喜悦，您真是太过美丽，也太过温柔了。捉摸透您二鬼的心思，就像捕捉圆缺的月色一样困难，我终究是没能做到，但我倒也没什么埋怨了。”  
那秽身存着最后一丝气息，使零脸上挂着满怀妄执的苦笑，那笑容终于没有了，零合上了眼倒在了地上，最后的丝缕黑烟从他身上上浮，直至完全形消。  
这狼狈姿态，和那时怀抱着自己的莽夫竟这样相似。

何人教我吹长笛？与倚春风弄月明？

心中，无端又升起自己被奄奄一息的零救上岸，那个小鬼露出得到救赎一般笑容的剪影，明明比起零平时的尊容，那个笑容稚嫩也狼狈。  
但是凛月承认自己喜欢那个笑容，也因为这个笑容，他才和零成为情人，交尾，饮酒起舞。  
喜欢到即便天各一方，梦魂也会回到他身旁。  
自己离开了成为鬼王的零，成为酒吞童子，整日称殇到长梦不醒。歌中醉倒谁能恨，唱罢归来酒未消。一次一次回忆起这个原初的刹那，他中蛊了。  
——那竟然是自己心里最为美丽的事物。  
“兄长啊……在我作为‘酒吞童子’前，在我还只是个弱小的幼鬼时，就已经说过要永远守护着我了。”  
凛月向着这赤红之空和猩红满月，兀自地喃喃着。那不知对谁诉说的话语，凭着艳艳落红瞬时吹散入了半空。


	14. Chapter 14

蟾蜍蚀圆影，大明夜已残。  
方才苏醒的零视线一片模糊，好似自己被空里流霜笼罩。他试图动一下身体，只觉得无限疼痛。似乎身上有不少伤……不过，那附在自己身上的东西消失了。无意间，他看见了身边一把长剑，剑穗与纹饰令他十分熟悉。  
“凛月。”  
他下意识地发出声音。  
即便动弹令自己感到疼痛，零仍旧吃力地依凭长剑支撑起了身躯。  
不论如何，都要先找到凛月。持着这样几乎有些过于感性的信念，零艰难地挪动处处见伤的身躯，靠一丝似有若无的鬼气的牵引，走出了周遭的无尽樱海。  
绿烟灭尽清晖发，无尽空旷的荒野显现而出，仿佛这世界里，此刻只有月华与那独坐在月色之下的人活着。  
当时明月在，相对如梦寐。  
即便记忆还没有完全恢复，即便手动弹一下都如此吃痛，零知道无论多少次，自己都会这样做。怀抱里的人双角的明润色泽和红月不分彼此，双角掩映在垂泻下的秀发中，发丝柔软带着薰香，使零想把他抱得更紧。  
“真讨厌啊……还是和以前一样，抱着我都会把我弄痛。”  
话虽如此，可凛月还是笑了，笑容非常温柔。那粲然使零想到自己梦中无尽的醉月流芳，舞影歌声。弹指百年，自己怎么像又看见过凛月的舞姿了呢？  
蝶梦无凭，漫倚残花。正值零沉浸在这幻觉般的满足中，凛月慢慢地从自己的怀抱里挣出，直到自己连他柔软的衣角都不再能触到，他的身姿熔化在了赤色中，跫音也渐次远去，而零却并不上前挽留。自己的守护结束了，零心中默默念到。  
莫道后期无定，梦魂犹有相逢。


	15. Chapter 15

人攀明月不可得，月行却与人相随。  
不知乘月几人归，落月摇情满江树。

-终-


End file.
